A Girl, the Worlds, and the Troubles
by Raven T
Summary: Sara Koboyashi is a teenage girl who wishes for anime and manga to become real so strongly, that it does. Now the "Creator", her favorite anime characters must protect her from the evils of anime. Not to mention she's a FANGIRL to her personal protector! HIATUS
1. Bugaboo And That Creepy Thing Behind Me!

_**Author's Note:**_

Hi guys! Or bored people who thought, "What the hey?" and decided to give my story a shot. Thank you for trying my story out! I'll try to keep this interesting and such, but no promises, seeing as I tend to drift off topic a lot- OOOH BUNNIES! Heh, see what I mean? You'll get used to it. Well, enough of me droning on and on, I'm probably losing readers already… Enjoy a tasty chapter! Itedakimasu! (IDK did I spell that right readers?)

_**Disclaimer: **_I NO OWN! ANYTHING! Not Naruto, not Soul Eater, not Lovely Complex, not anything from any mangas, animes, abridged series, musicians, or anything of the like. I ONLY OWN MY IDEAS AND MY OC's! HEAR ME LAWYERS? YEA, I'M TALKIN' TO YOU! *Lawyers look up with evil glint in eye and sharp pointy weapons* AAAAAAAAH, DON'T HURT ME!

**Chapter One: BUGBOO! AND THAT CREEPY THING BEHIND ME! **

Welcome to my mind! I'm Sara Kobayashi, nice to meet you invisible audience inside my head! Right now I'm sitting at my desk reading fan fiction, Lovely Complex manga, and listening to a variety of music on Youtube consisting from Miku Hatsune all the way to Tenacious, when my mom calls at me from the next room, where she's probably _still_ unpacking from our move to Japan from America, to ask me to take out the trash for her.

"Yea, yea! I'm comin' momma! Be there in a sec!" I call as I try, unsuccessfully, to stop all my videos and bookmark my place in the manga, because once my mom asks me to one thing, I get asked to do more and more afterwards…sneaky, sneaky mothers. I grab the bag of garbage before it can hit me and start on my journey to the front door and then the dumpster in the parking lot. Lessee here, my rooms on the right, my mom's is right next to mine, the front door is to my left, and the back door is to my right… Wait, no that's backwards… No… Uh… As you can see, I'm directionally retarded. After about ten minutes of me wandering, my mother yelling directions through the house at me, and walking into a couple closets, a finally make it out the door. "YATTA!" I yelled as I continued my merry way to find the dumpster…in an apartment complex…and with my _fabulous _sense of direction. I'll save you the trouble of listening to my trivial troubles and entertain you with my story.

_**Yeah, that's a **__**biiiiiiiiiiiiiig**__** step up…note my sarcasm.**_

_Can it, Raven!_

_**Hn. Fine. But why must you call me "Raven"? I have no true name, y'know.**_

_Yeah, but I thought that was sad, and you kinda are my inner voice, so I named you. Deal._

_**Hn.**_

_NO! Don't you __**DARE**__ go Uchiha on me!_

_***smirks* Hn.**_

_FINE! YOU ARE NOW OFFICIALLY BEING SHUNNED!_

Uh…yeah. That was Raven, my inner voice. You see, I can hear voices. And yes, I own a t-shirt with the script "Your just jealous cause the voices talk to me" on it. It is awesome. Anyway, Raven is the first voice I've heard since I was beginning to hear them, and she's always been with me, kinda like a big sister in a way. I'd say she's my version of Sakura's Inner Voice from the anime Naruto. Except mine's freakin' cooler, and waaaaaaaaaaaaaay more awesome. AH! OFF TOPIC! My life's story! I was born in America, but at the age of twelve, moved to Japan because of a business move for my Dad. He's the CEO of a major company that I know nothing about. He kept his work a secret, so neither my mother or I knew, and if she did know, she wasn't telling me. AWESOMENESS RIGHT? No. He was never home, and whenever he was I never saw him, so it basically sucked. Mom teached, and still does, Preschool, so she was pretty quick to snap at me if I got on her nerves after she had to deal with 30 or so "yelling, screaming, trouble-making, slobbering, snot-nosed, spoiled-rotten, squealing bundles of irritation", or so my mom likes to put it, after a long day and a couple of sweet teas later. I got into the anime and manga world from my friends and just pure boredom. It quickly became my addiction, since I could live my fantasies through the characters, and the drawings were always to my liking. My dream has quickly become to be a manga artist and an author of books. That's what I was focusing on, until the _that _happened... Until Dad died.

He was coming home from an over sea meeting, when the plane he was on crashed, never to be found. The company got switched over to the vice-president, a sleaze-bag and a perv, who always stares at me and my mom in that creeper like way. Ugh, he gives me the creeps. Raven hates pervs, so every time I see him, she automatically starts to torture him in cruel and unusual ways, just cause he looks at me weird. Afterwards, mom got offered a job back in America for a well paying position as the Principal at a nice public school. She took it and then we spent time packing, saying goodbyes, and then the time to leave came. That was yesterday and we just got finished unpacking today. Its been four years since the initial move to Japan, and now I'm back. It's summer vacation right now, so no worries about school, for the time being. All my friends kinda drifted from me after the move, and I didn't make many in Japan. Only my Akira, the coolest, most level-headed spaz ever! The only friend I was still in touch with in America, was Bethany, the most purest and wonderful friend anybody could have. I loved them both as if they were my sisters, and they both promised to stay in touch, through _everything_. Facebook, texting, email, anything they could think of, we were on it and talking through it, constantly. My friends are weird, but I love'em!

A little info about me, is that I'm a daydreamer, and I wish that all animes were real and I could go to them. Leave my world for theirs, if even for a moment. Though I know that once that happened, I'd do everything in my power to stay. And I'd take my friends with me OF COURSE! They'd kill me if I didn't! As I was sayi-

_**Oh my gosh! Will you shut up! I bet no one's even listening now! You've lost readers for sure!**_

_SILENCE! YOU ARE SHUNNED!_

_**Fine… Hn.**_

_Don't make me go over there. Don't. Make. Me._

_**Yes, ma'am. BELIEVE IT!**_

_UH! No random Naruto quotes anymore! Move to something else!_

_**You want me breaking out into a nonsensical monologue like Excalibur from Soul Eater? Or should I start yelling how I will surpass God? Or should I go on obnoxiously about how cool and not cool everything is? …Don't make me go Death the Kid on your unsymmetrical butt.**_

_Um…you are forgiven. Please no monologues! *whimper*_

_**Good girl. Now go on with what you're doing right now before you lose any more readers. Or else I'll make fun of our precious Toshiro Hitsugaya, Gaara of the Sand, and Death the Kid. FOOL!**_

_You wouldn't dare…Okay fine, yes ma'am._

_**Good. **_

As I was saying before my whole back-story… Aha! As I was still walking around trying to find my way to the dumpster, I had gotten myself lost. Again. Oh well, I'll just keep looking. I start walking down random roads while listening to "Hitohira no Hanabira" by Stereopony on my iPod Touch. I LOVE THIS SONG! I started singing along, kinda loud. I have to say, my artistic and musical talents are very impressive. No, really. STOP LAUGHING! I can actually sing and draw! Very well too! Anyways, as I'm walking I discover a little black puppy dog in the middle of the road, sitting there just wagging its tail without a care in the world, staring at me. Straight at me. I'm not kidding, it's looking me right in the eyes. The puppy gets up, nods it's head towards me, and then starts to walk of down this path. It stops at the edge and waits expectantly for me.

"U-um, do you want me to follow you, urm, Mr. Puppy?" I ask.

The dog just nods it's head, like it understands me. Does it? I ran up to it and started walking along beside it, it still waggin' its tail.

"A-ano, may I give you a name? I don't see a dog collar on you, so I wanted to call you something other than "Hey you!", y'know?"

It just nods and keeps walking.

"Um…are you a boy or a girl? I thought it rude to, um, y'know, look myself…" I trailed off, blushing madly. Why am I blushing? Why am I even _talking _to it? The dog stopped abruptly and drew with its nose in the ground, the symbol for male. Y'know, that little circle with the arrow pointing up? Well…that settles it, I know his name!

"YATTA! Your name shall be Bugaboo!" I said, starry eyed at the dog, now known as Bugaboo. Bugaboo looks at me weird, then nods its head in approval. I smile at it with a big cheesy grin and continue to walk dutifully by his side. "But since that's a little too long, I shall give you the nickname, Boo! Heh!" I say to him, matter-of-factly. He just nods and wags his tail. I think he actually liked the name. I follow him for a few more minutes in the narrow, shaded path, until I see a bright shining light up ahead. I run full throttle, yelling at Bugaboo to hurry up, and break through the darkness into the light! And low and behold, what do I find? THE DUMPSTER!

"AH! ARIGATOU BUGABOO! THANKS!" I yell at Boo, who was wagging his tail delightedly now at my thanks. I bent down and rubbed his head affectionately. He beamed, I mean, if dogs can beam. Well whatever he did, it beamed happily. I went to throw the trash away, thinking about if I could convince Mom to keep Bugaboo or not, and how I would sneak him in if she said no, cause no matter what I was keeping that dog. Lost in my thoughts and the music playing in my ears, I had stuck the ear buds back in after I saw Boo, I didn't seem to notice Boo's barking, or the slithering sound of something sliding up behind me, fast.


	2. Haven't I Seen This Before?

_**Author's Note:**_

YO! Long time no see? No? Anyways, thanks to everyone who read my first chapter! I plan to make this story long, well-drawn out, and as entertaining as humanly possible! Please review! I want to give special thanks for a few people, so I'll be doing this for a while, if you r&r and fav the story and me!

Thank you,

**Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan** and **mewstar0013** for favoriting my story,

**Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan** for story alerting my story,

**mewstar0013** for favoriting me, the author, and

**mewstar0013** for reviewing! Go check out their stories, cause they're awesome!

Thank you so much to all of you who read! Please review, cause it would make me really happy to know that people are reading and liking it! I feel as though my story's no good if I don't receive at least one review! I'm not gonna be like those author's that won't post until a certain amount of reviews, because that's unfair for everyone else, but I'll feel like no one likes my story if y'all don't show me, so please review! Well, enough of my whining, that was longer than I expected to rant, NEW RECORD! Enjoy another tasty chapter! Itedakimasu!

_**Disclaimer:**_

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I STOLE THE RIGHTS! TAKE THAT YOU LAWYERS! I WOOOOON! I WOOOOO- *I fall flat on face and a random gust of wind takes the rights away, and they spontaneously combust in the air, right as a bus full of lawyers comes and runs me over before I can get up* Uhhh…never mind…I do not own anything except my ideas and OC's…

Lawyers: 2

Me: 0

**Chapter 2: Haven't I Seen This Before?**

I was oblivious to everything around me. Boo's barking, the slithering, everything. That is until my headphones fell out as I bent to pick up the trash by my feet, only to hear a loud *BANG!* just over my head. I looked up, surprised, only to see that there was a gigantic, gaping _hole_ where my head was before I bent over. Then the shocked subsided as I heard a blood-curdling screech from behind me. I turned around just in time to notice a black, murky, _thing_ tower over me before swooping in for the next attack.

"DUCK!" an unknown, yet oddly familiar, voice called out to me.

And let me tell you, that's just what I did.

I ducked and rolled out of the way and then vaulted up into the air, did a summersault, and landed gracefully on the balls of my feet, not but a few yards away from the, now, black, charred hole in the ground where I'd been standing. I looked towards the thing, in all its bubbling, inky glory, and really looked at it. It was completely black, except for a murky whiteness that glowed faintly every few moments. It was a bubbling mass of darkness, or at least, that's what it looked like, wobbling over me like a bad plate of jello.

I immediately looked for Bugaboo, the more defenseless of us, and noticed he was right by my side, like he belonged there. I looked toward him and he looked at me. Immediately, our minds linked, and I could hear him.

_**Can you hear me? Master?**_

_Bugaboo? Is that you?_

_**Hai, master! Tis I, Bugaboo, the mighty Shadow Wolf, otherwise known as a type of Hell Hound. At your service, my master.**_

_Wah? What are you talking about?_

_**I'll explain later! We must act quickly, master, for the Shade is approaching!**_

No sooner than he said that, the thing got up and lunged. I picked up Boo and ran out of its reach, freaking out all the while. _What's going on? What just happened? This can't be real, can it? How is Boo talking to me? Is it because I can hear voices? And why do I feel as if none of this is surprising? It feels…normal, like I've been waiting for this to happen? Oh, no time for that now! _I kept ducking and dodging, running and jumping, and everything else in the book to get away, but it blocked every road, turn, and escape route around. We were in an abandoned part of the apartments, as in no one was occupying it as of yet, and that meant screaming for help wasn't going to work. I stared the thing down. _If my calculations were correct, it attacked quickly, regrouped its elongated bubbly mass it used to attack me, then seemed like it had to rest from the effort, before it let out a small screech and lunged again. All I had to do was wait for it to recharge, duck and run if I hear a scream, and then make a mad dash for the exit!_

As I was rambling my escape plans in my head, I failed to notice the Shade, as Boo had called it, slither closer and closer, until it was towering over me just a few feet away. I looked up in dismay, seeing how it had oozed all the way around me, so I couldn't escape. Screeching a mighty screech, it lunged for me. I closed my eyes and shielded Boo in my arms, and waited for whatever was to come.

Nothing happened.

I looked up, curious as to what happened, and saw that I was encased in sand. I heard, muffled by the sand protecting me, a loud screech and then metal clashes from outside. _What's going on? Why am I not dead? _I think, as I look to Bugaboo. He's looking up at me with a worried expression on his cute features. "Hey Boo, are you okay?" I ask. Boo just nods and leans into me, and whimpers slightly. I hold him tight as I look to the sand. It was starting to leave and I could now see what was going on, more and more as the sand flew away…

…towards Gaara. Of the Sand. Of the FRICKIN' Sand. What. The. Heck?

Gaara looked towards me, looking me up and down with his blank, emotionless, pale-green orbs. He seemed satisfied with what he saw, probably checking for any wounds I had, and went back to watching the fight. He glided over to me, with his sand, and made the sand form a protective barrier between me and the Shade, but low enough so I could see the fight.

"Are you alright?" He asked, with that scratchy, hoarse yet smooth, voice of his. I think I died a little at his voice. I'm a fangirl, sue me. "Uh, yeah. Do what's going on?" I asked, in all my idiotic glory. "Yes." He replied in a tone that said not to ask anymore questions right now. I nodded and turned back to the Shade, only to see it cowering and trying to slither away from…wait…is that?…no it can't be….it was…

Death the Kid. Death the FRICKIN' Kid. Shootin' up like always, only his guns looked different. They weren't Liz and Patty, I could tell _(A/N: If you don't know the anime Soul Eater, go look it up and watch it right now, cause I used some jokes in the last chapter, and will continue to in the chapters to come, use jokes from there. Thank you!)_. They were still two pistols, completely symmetrical, of course, but they had a different design than Liz and Patty. They looked kinda like regular guns, but they still shot out the same spirit bullets and such, so not a loss there.

He was battling the Shade, and winning greatly. But the Shade was faking. How I knew, I didn't know, I just felt it in my gut as Kid walked closer, that it was waiting.

"NOO! KID GET AWAY, IT'S FAKING! RUN!" I shouted out to him, causing him to pause and Gaara to look at me in doubt. The Shade screeched, signaling the attack, and Kid jumped up and backwards, towards us. He landed behind the sand barrier and we watched the Shade fumble forwards, where Kid used to be, and crash into the dumpster. Kid looked at me with thanks and Gaara looked slightly awed at my saving Kid. You know, as much as Gaara can look awed and still be emotionless. He's just cool like that.

The Shade got back up and started to make its bubbling way over to us, when I heard one of my favorite sounds ever.

"Rain Over the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" yelled Toshiro Hitsugaya, my all time favorite character of Bleach, as he swung his sword over his head and let loose a torrent of ice onto the Shade. The Shade froze over, and with a mighty crack, exploded into millions of ice shards, causing everything to glitter. I sighed in relief, the thing was gone, and I was surrounded by the three, according to me, hottest and awesome guys from my three favorite animes. Cue major fan girl screaming in my head.

_**Stop fangirling and describe them! People who don't know are gonna stop reading! DESCRIBE, GIRL DESCRIBE!**_

_Fine, fine. But I'm so gonna fangirl later._

_**Yes, and I'm soooo not looking forward to it.**_

Anyway, Gaara was dressed in a regular red t-shirt with the kanji for 'love' on it, blue jeans, and red tennis shoes. He had his guard of sand on his back, and wristbands on both wrists, both red, and with pictures of guards on them _(A/N: idk if this actually exists, I just came up with off the top of my head, so sorry!)_. Kid was wearing a black t-shirt, with a Lord Death skull on the middle of it, Black jeans, with a Lord Death skull belt, and black tennis shoes. He also had a jacket on. It was a regular jacket, not too baggy, not to tight, that had little skulls on the ends of the strings, and was totally pitch black, except for the few lighter shaded skulls that kept up a pattern on the jacket. Toshiro wasn't in his outfit shinigami outfit either. He had on a black t-shirt, white vest, unzipped, with sea green strips along the top and bottom of it. Black jeans with a white and sea green striped belt, with white tennis shoes, with a sea green strip along the bottoms. He also had wristbands, but they were white with a sea green stripe in the middle, and had his squad's symbol on both of them. Y'know, the flower the tenth squad has for gentai kaijou(_A/N: Did I spell that right?)._ They were all dressed in normal attire, and they looked good in them too.

It seemed Toshiro didn't have to change into his shinigami form to fight, his sword was just on his back, like normal. Kid kept his two pistols inside his jacket, as to keep them hidden and also for easy reach if they were needed on the spot. Gaara just kept his guard in plain sight, probably not caring what other's thought.

I looked at all of them, and said the first thing that came to mind. In all my sweaty, bruised, scratched glory, I looked at them all and said…

"DO YOU KNOW WHO Y'ALL ARE?".

_**Smooth, Sara, smooth. Way to thank your heroes, what a wonderful little damsel in distress you are.**_

_Shut up…_

Hopefully, it's a little longer, and you guys liked it! Please r&r so you can give me your input. I can't fix what you don't like, if you don't tell me what's wrong. If you like it, please tell me what you like and what I'm doing right, cause I would greatly appreciate it! And I'll feel depressed if you don't review at all…. *sniff* …

Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^


	3. I'm Doing WHAT!

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks to all who read my latest chapter! I know there were some spelling and grammar mistakes, and I'm sincerely sorry for that, but not to worry! Thanks to my trusty editor, **Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan**, the chapter shall be re-uploaded, after I first update them! That way, you readers can get the chapters faster, and then my editor can fix it for me, and I can put it on there with the necessary changes, and it'll just be easier to read. Sound good? I hope so! Go to **Kiri-chan 'n' Kimi-chan**'s page, and look at her stories too! She's awesome! I also want to thank the anonymous reviews from **AJ** and **DragonessWarrior**. **DragonessWarrior,** I'm sorry you thought my story was jumbled and had no storyline. Its because I haven't gotten to the part where everything is explained yet. I have ideas for everything and I've got it all planned out, so don't worry and please keep reading my story! I won't re-write my story like you suggested, because other author's said it was good, and **mewstar0013** said that they were impressed. I'm sorry you think it should be re-written. Also, the Author's Notes in the middle of the chapters you said was annoying, I'm sorry if you think so. Other authors use them in their stories, so I didn't think they were against the rules. I'll try to be better at that and I thank you for your criticism. Thanks **AJ**, your review made me happy! I'm glad you like my story! Please continue to review! Now, let's get on to the good stuff! Itedakimasu!

_**Disclaimer:**_

What? I ain't sayin' no stupid disclaimer! I'll say I own it! In fact, I doo- *stops abruptly when three tanks point their barrels at me, along with the SWAT, navy, police, marines, and ninja assassins who start to edge closer*-ooon't own anything! Nope, nada, nothing! Just my ideas and OC's! Hehehehehehe! Yep, I don't own anything! What are you doing? Don't come any closer! Back away! *image is replaced with a lawyer holding up a victory sign, to save the younger viewers from getting scarred for life from the scene*

Lawyers: 3

Me: 0

**Chapter 3: I'm Doing WHAT?**

As I screamed at them, they seemed to be trying not to laugh. Well, as much as these usually emotionless, cool-as-ice teens could. Kid finally decided to explain a couple things to me.

"Ah, sorry Sara, but your face was rather funny, even if it wasn't symmetrical…" and as soon as he said, that he started to rant about my unsymmetricalness. We listened for a little longer until I couldn't understand him anymore, and finally turned to Toshiro and Gaara.

"Okay. You are Gaara of the Sand. From the anime Naruto. You are Toshiro Hitsugaya. From the anime Bleach. That is Death the Kid. Of the anime Soul Eater. And he already knew my name, so I'm assuming you do too. As you can guess, I have a lot of questions…care to explain?" I asked, as I stared right at them. The two of them looked at each other, and then Toshiro nodded and motioned for us to sit down at the bench on the other side of the lot. We sat, Toshiro on my right and Gaara on my left, seeing as how Kid was still in the middle of the street yelling how he was a failure. Boo had decided to go and wait for him to get better. I turned toward Toshiro and waited for him to speak.

"Okay. First of all, everything you've thought of about animes are a lie. They are their own universes, dimensions. Each one is it's own world. You wished for this for a while now, right? Well, your wish came true. Your power made all our worlds become real. We can travel to other anime and manga dimensions, but we could never travel to this one for some reason. We believe it's because you, the creator, were born from this realm, so it became the "real" world, and all others fake. The leaders of these animes have created a council, with 5 delegates a series, and decided to go about everything as normally scheduled in the series. But then the, how you say, the "bad guys" from our worlds created a council of their own. They want to use your power to help them gain power over all the worlds, and we have to stop it. Our enemies created monsters, known as Shades, to come after you. They usually have a master from one of the animes to control them. Our council decided to send out strong members to make a rescue and protection party to keep you safe. We are that group. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sara." He said in his intoxicating voice. I sat there like a complete idiot for a few seconds, just fangirling at the sound of his voice, until I took in his words completely. "WHA-WHAT? How's that possible? _I_ made your worlds become real? And they're seriously trying to capture me now? W-w-what the heck? Ugh…" I held my head in my hands, "How is this even possible? Wait, why am I acting like I hate this? Actually, I'm extremely happy, but I guess the shock hasn't quite settled down yet…okay. What do we do next?" I said, looking at Gaara and Toshiro.

They looked at me carefully, deciding if I was alright in the head I suppose, and then looked toward Kid. "Stop fussing, Kid, and come over here! We have to discuss our plan of action now!" Toshiro yelled at the, still, depressed and frantic Kid. He immediately shot up after Toshiro yelled at him, and walked over in a dignified manner, like he wasn't blubbering on the ground about how he was a disgrace just a few seconds ago. Smooth.

"Yes, you're right. But this is a problem. I didn't expect them to attack so soon. We only learned of her whereabouts a few days ago, they shouldn't have been able to attack so soon. This is a problem indeed. It must mean either they are very knowledgeable about her, or that there is a spy in the council. And that would be very bad." He mused, darkly. A chill ran down my spine at his words. This could be very bad. "Wait, they're only targeting me right? They won't go after my friends or family will they?" I asked. "Hmm, good point. I don't believe they will, it would take too much time and effort, they'll probably just keep you as their main target, but that doesn't mean we can rule that option out. We should contact one of the council heads and ask for guidance. Why don't I call Father? He seems to be the easiest to reach anyway." stated Kid, as he began to look for a glass window or mirror of some sort. I motioned at him and pointed towards one of the windows of the apartments. He nodded and walked over first, and we all followed him right after. He called up Lord Death using the whole number thing, and there popped an image of him, in all his goofy glory.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's happening? How's it going? Good to see ya!" he yelled in his silly voice. I giggled into my hand and waved timidly at Lord Death. "Its nice to meet you, Lord Death." I said shyly.

_**Why are you so shy? Its just Lord Death…oh wait, its **__**Lord Death**__**…**_

_See? He's so goofy, it's cute!_

_**OMG! I know! I just want to wrap him up and take him home! *SQUEEL!***_

_Uh…*sweat drop*…Raven? He's Lord Death, I don't think you can do that…_

_***looks up with an evil glint in her eyes* What was that?**_

_Nothing, ma'am!_

The guys looked at me oddly, probably wondering why I was being so shy now. I blushed slightly under their stares and went back to looking at Death. He was looking at me with intensity. I gulped and started to sweat. Kid noticed this and cleared his throat, getting his father's attention, and proceeded to speak about why we had called him.

"Father, it has come to our attention that there may be a spy in the council. I know its not right to speak so freely about something of this magnitude, but its very serious and we have reason to be cautious." Kid waited for his father to give him the go ahead to speak more, and then continued. "We've already encountered a Shade. A weak one, though still and enemy attack. They already knew she was here, and they only sent one underling because they didn't think we'd get here in time. They must be getting inside information." Kid told Lord Death, matter-of-factly. Death took a moment to think it over and then nodded, and then continued on to say, "Ah, I see. Well then, Kid, I think you should all come back to the council as soon as possible. If the enemy knows your location, and is already attacking, I think the best course of action is to get back here. I shall talk to the council about sending back-up, so try and keep in touch. Kid, I expect the Creator to be brought back here without any harm. She is to be the highest priority. To all of you… Well, on a brighter note, Sara!" I looked up, startled by his change in tones. "Y-yes, Lord Death?" I squeaked out. He looked at me kindly, well, as much as his masked face could. "You seem like a nice, young girl, so don't let those boys do anything, eh? You give them a good Shinigami-CHOP, okay? Oh and also, you are the Creator, so that means you should have some powers of your own. I had a look at your soul earlier, and it's a mighty big one at that. I sense great power from you, but don't worry! No one's pressuring you to learn how to fight, so just enjoy spending time with the characters you love so much, eh?" he said. I looked at him, startled at first by what he said, then smiled warmly at him. I giggled, "Thanks, Lord Death! You made me feel better! Can't wait to meet you in person! I know you can't leave Death City, but now that you guys are real, I'm sooo gonna visit! Hahaha!" I continued, smiling merrily at him. He stared at me for a moment, and them broke out into laughter of his own. Soon, all of us were laughing, or at least, our versions of it. I was giggling, Kid was chuckling, Toshiro was smiling slightly, and Gaara let a very small smirk grace his lips before disappearing.

"Hoo hoo, well then, I believe you all should skedaddle, you never know when you'll be attacked! But don't be worried, Sara, they'll protect you with their life! See you later, tata!" He said brightly before the window went blank again.

_**Well, what are you gonna do now? How is this all gonna work? What's gonna happen?**_

_Oh, just shush it and enjoy the moment! But you know what I'm gonna do?_

_**What?**_

_Whatever I want._

…_**I like it.**_

_**Author's Note:**_

Well? What did ya think? I have a lot more planned, and I can't wait to get it down! Tell me if I rushed a little too much…I think I might have with the explanation Toshiro gives…I was just soo excited to tell y'all my ideas. Well? What do you think of my idea? Eh? Eh? Please R&R!

Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^


	4. I Am SO Not Wearing THAT

_**Author's Note:**_

Hey, hey, hey! Welcome to the next chapter of "A Girl, the Worlds, and the Troubles"! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! I can't believe I'm already on the 4th chapter! I want to thank everyone who voted on my poll so far! I know its really too early to ask that question, but the poll will be up for a long while, and I may make the same poll after a wide margin of chapters, in case your opinions and votes have changed, so please keep reading! I will try and develop the relationships with all the characters, so your views may change. Well, thank you everyone, for everything, and I'll let y'all go enjoy another tasty chapter! Itedakimasu!

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do not own anything besides my ideas and OC's! Haha, I said it before you lawyers could scare me into saying it! I win! *Lawyers pretend to look disappointed while one looks to the camera when I'm turned away, and winks while holding up a sign that says, "Mind Control RULEZ!"*

Lawyers: 4

Me: 0

**Chapter 4: …I Am **_**Sooooo**_** Not Wearing That**

"So guys…what do we do now?" I asked. We had just finished our talk with Lord Death, and nobody had made any move to leave. "Aren't we going to the council?"

"Yes, well, you see…the council is stationed in Japan." said Kid.

I just looked at him. Japan? Was he kidding me? How were we gonna get there? If we took a plane, it'd cost money, which I don't have, and since they're anime characters, I don't think they have money either. "Since you're the Creator, you should be able to do pretty much anything. In your world and in ours. I would think you'd have no boundaries in our worlds, but in yours, you may have more restrictions, just like we do here." I stared open-mouthed, jaw all the way to the floor, as I turned to Gaara. He just said the longest sentence I've ever heard him say, ever. It took me a couple seconds to fix my jaw, and clearly focus on what he had said.

"So wait, y'all have restrictions in my world? It didn't seem so when y'all were fighting."

"Yes, well that's because that Shade was weak, we wouldn't have any problem with it anyway, but if it was a high caliber Shade, we might have been in for a rougher time. We were lucky. But Gaara is right, you should have unimaginable powers, so getting there should be no problem, but we did just dump this all on you, so you might be a little shocked-"

"AWESOME! I HAVE POWERS! WHOO-HOOO!" I interrupted Kid. They all looked a little shaken from my out burst, but were beginning to get used to it, seeing as I usually didn't come up with the reactions they were expecting. I looked toward them with excitement and wonder filled eyes. "So, I have powers? Like what? Ooh! I know! I have a power for all of you, right? Your anime series! Like in Bleach, I already have my sword idea and powers and release and, and, and AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm so happy! OH! I almost forgot! Bugaboo! C'mere for a sec!" I rambled on like a caffeine-hyped up chipmunk on speed. Bugaboo sweat dropped and then ran up to me, happily wagging his tail.

"Okay, you can speak, right Bugaboo?" I asked. The guys all looked at me like I was crazy, which might have been slightly true, but let me continue anyway. Bugaboo nodded and said, out loud in a cute little boy voice, "Yep! I can talk out loud, or in your head! Since you can hear voices, it's really much easier than a normal human would have been!". Needless to say, all the guy's jaws dropped, except Gaara, who just looked at me and the dog with a shocked eyebrow raise. I giggled at their expessions and then turned back to Bugaboo. "You also said you were a type of Hell Hound…a Shadow Wolf? Does that mean that your form now is just a disguise?" I asked the puppy. He looked up at me with big, doe eyes, the picture of innocent cuteness, and said, "Hai! This form is just like a resting form. It's also a cover, so that no one starts running around screaming that there's a giant black monster-wolf terrorizing everyone. But I'm even more than that! I'm your familiar! Your soul buddy! I'm your weapon! You can use me as a Bleach zanpakuto, a Soul Eater meister's weapon, or a Naruto ninja hound! Anything at all! Any anime's form of attack! I'm your go-to guy for all your fighting needs!". I just stood there, staring at him like an idiot, before I picked him up and swung him around, crying anime tears, like Tamaki holding Haruhi in the anime Ouran High School Host Club. I stopped spinning and cuddled him, softly petting his head. "That is so awesome Bugaboo! That means I don't need to find a weapon, I have your right here! Can you fight on your own? Without me using you as a weapon? Can I fight without you?" I asked. It would be a problem, if I could only use Bugaboo, and I was separated from them all.

_**Oh, nooooooooo. You don't worry about the fact you're going to use a small defensless puppy to fight, you're just worried about yourself.**_

_Sh-shut up! He's a Hell Hound! Not a puppy! I didn't mean it to sound like that…_

_**I know, I know. I'm just teasing. Get back to the story. NOW!**_

_H-hai!_

"Oh, you can use anything, and I'm fine alone, its just that we're soul buddies, so we match perfectly!" he yelled cutely! Boy, was he excited. I turned to the guys, who were still staring at us wide eyed. "Um…you guys can stop staring now. I mean, I know it must be hard, with me being so beautiful, but please try to hold back." I said, jokingly, as I gestured to myself. To my surprise, they all blushed. Gaara, with just the smallest tinge of pink on his cheeks, looked down and to the side. Toshiro, who covered his face in his hands to hide the growing pinkish-red. And Kid, who was turning redder than all of them, was mumbling about nonsense and, once again, my non-symmetricalness. I blushed a cute pink and held Bugaboo in front of my face, but to where I could still see. I peeped up through my long lashes at them and giggled. "I was just joking guys, I wasn't serious. You didn't need to react like that."

They sighed and turned back to normal, as did I. "Well, let's try it out! I'll try using my powers, and we'll see if I can use them properly! How's that sound?" I asked them. They nodded, and Toshiro stepped towards me. "Try it against me. Use the zanpakuto option." he said. I gulped and nodded. I was gonna fight Toshiro Hitsugaya. The genius. And the guy I'm a fangirl to. Oh crap. Now I know it's now a real fight, but still.

I looked towards Bugaboo, who nodded his head, and instantly I knew what to do. I kissed Bugaboo on his nose. The guys looked shocked, again, but even more so when they say what happened next. Bugaboo started to _glow_. Then a burst of power pulsed out and mist formed around us, making us disappear for a second. When the wind blew the mist away, at last, I stood with my sword.

_**YAY! Pointy weapons! Swords, katanas, scythes, hatchets, guillotines, axes…mmm…sharp weapons…**_

_*sweat drop* Uh…okay then…_

_**Did you say something?**_

_Nope…nothing at all…_

_**Okay then!**_

It was a 6" long sword, one foot long handle and a five foot long blade, completely black, except for the silver thread on the handle and the silver skull on the blade. It was a small skull with small, intricate silver tendrils that went from the skull to the edges of the blade, but never touched. The tendrils seemed to move eerily along the black blade. The hilt guard was a skull, with silver lining around the edges. It was all that and a bag of chips. Plus a medium sized coke. Maybe even with an extra order of chili tots. Yes, it was that cool. But that wasn't the main reason the guys were staring in amazement.

It was me.

My once chocolate brown hair, which curled gently at the ends, down to my shoulders, was now stark white, and short. My right eye was covered down to an inch below my chin with my white spikes, and two locks parted from the left to swoop down and flip over the hair covering my eye. The rest hang limply from my scalp, falling straight in lines, all ending in small jagged points. My eyes were still the same deep blue, and my face hadn't changed. Neither had my body. But my clothes had.

They weren't my baggy sweats, little too big t-shirt, or my jumbo sized jacket. No, it was something completely different. My t-shirt was replaced with a white, skin tight, body-curve hugging long sleeve, where the sleeves fanned out at my hands. But you couldn't see the sleeves, for a sleeve hugging, black jacket covered them. The jacket covered my neck all the way down to the top of my chest, then was tied together by a small cutesy skull, and then nothing covered the white shirt below. It hung limply, flowing in the breeze, but did not cover me at all. My baggy sweats were replaced with black, curve hugging, skinny jeans. They were low rise, showing off my hips and pat of my stomach, for the shirt stopped just above my belly button, and the jeans stopped just at my ankles. My tennis shoes were replaced with ninja sandals, black of course. There were chains with small silver skulls hanging from them on my jeans and the top of my jacket. My wrists were adorned my the same little chains, and there was a choker around my neck with, you guessed it, a small skull hanging from it. Okay, forget the sword, _I_ was all that and a bag of chips, a Route 44 vanilla Coke, Mountain Dew, Mr. Pibb, and everything else on the buffet.

"Go Bump, Bump, Bump in the Night: Bugaboo" I whispered, my breath showing on the blade, since I was holding it right by my mouth. With each "bump" I whispered, Bugaboo pulsed with a dark reiatsu.

_Watcha think of that, Raven?_

_**OOOH! I WANT I WANT I WANT! GIMME GIMME GIMME!**_

I just smirked and swung Bugaboo in a wide arc to my right, and everything in that vicinity immediately exploded and started to shrivel in on itself.

Good thing I swung at the dumpster, eh?

_**Author's Note:**_

So? How was it? Did I describe everything okay? I know this chapter may be a little short, but I hope to get the next chapter out soon! And if anyone has good ideas on fight scenes or how to describe them, please let me know! I want to make the best fight scenes ever! Well? What are you waiting around for? REVIEW!

Sincerely, Raven T, ^_^


	5. ONWARD MARCH!

_Author's Note:_

**Wazzup? Hey guys, hope y'all liked the last chapter! I know it was mostly descriptions upon descriptions, but not now! No, this chapter will be filled with action fights, dialogue, and then actual plot and storyline! Yes, we'll actually be moving through the story! Not just mindless babbling! So yay for you, and now let's get to the good stuff! Itedakimasu!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

I…do not…own…anything….Only…my ideas…and OC's… *Lawyers look up giddily from their test results, and then I burst out of the mid control machine and whip out Bugaboo* Anyone who comes close will get a taste of my zanpakuto! Adios, lawyers! *I jump out the window and disappear, lawyer gets up sadly and holds up sign that reads, "We lost…"*

Lawyers: 4

Me: 1

**Chapter 5: ONWARD MARCH!**

They all just stared at me in shock. I bet I looked pretty dang bad-butt right then. I smirked at their expressions, and then lunged for Toshiro.

(_A/N: __**ACTION TIME!**__)_

He stood there for a second, before the shock wore off, and then side leaped out of the way. I stopped in mid lunge, and turned directions, without even touching anything. His eyes went up in shock, but nonetheless blocked my on-coming overhead swipe. Our blades were spitting sparks against each other, and I could feel my reiatsu building. Toshiro looked at me and narrowed his brow in concentration. I pushed off the blades and did a triple flip in the air before landing gracefully on my feet, a few yards in front of him. He stood there in a ready stance, and started to build his reiatsu. _Oh crap! He's gonna release Hyorinmaru!_ I thought. _**Not if I can help it! **_I heard Raven say, before my reiatsu built up even faster, and pulsed through my feet. Everything blurred and then suddenly I was standing right behind Toshiro my sword placed gently on his neck, not putting pressure on it. He froze.

"Did I win?" I asked innocently. "Y-yeah…" he said, slightly shaken.

I just smiled, and then gently took my blade off his neck, and back into the sheath, that had just magically appeared on my back. "Wow…that was AWESOME!" I yelled to no one in particular. Toshiro just smiled at me and patted my back. "That was amazing. Surprisingly, you're quite deadly. That innocent face of your's could fool anybody, just for you to kick their butt, badly might I add." He smirked at my blushing face and then walked over to Kid and them. He slapped Kid's outstretched hand, and then Kid walked fluidly over to me. He smirked, "Yes, quite lethal. I can't wait to see what you do now." I just stared at him in confusion. He leaned down and whispered in my ear seductively, "My turn."

My eyes widened in surprise before my instincts kicked in and I disappeared, only to reappear a few yards away. I had made it just in time, for he had his guns out, and had just obliterated the spot I used to be standing in. I narrowed my eyes. Weren't they supposed to be protecting me? They weren't supposed to be shooting and swinging their swords at me. I was starting to get P.O.-ed…and that is never a good thing.

_**Oh no. S-sara, d-don't get mad…its okay, they're aren't really trying to hurt you…its just training! Yeah, training! So don't go all Dark Sara on me, okay? *sweating nervously***_

… _-I'm sorry, the person you're trying to reach can't be contacted at this time, please leave a message after the beep…BEEP!-_

_***whimper* Kid's screwed.**_

My aura started to glow darkly, and my eyes darkened with my anger, until they were a murky, swampy blue, not the brilliantly shining, ocean blue like before. No, they were hateful eyes.

Kid looked confused at my change in emotion, but shrugged it off. He started to run forward when he found he couldn't exactly move. At all.

"**Kukukukuku~ What's the matter Kid? Weren't you gonna come at me, and shoot me again? Mufufufufufufufu~ Well, if you're not gonna come at me, then I'll COME AT YOU!**" I screamed the last part as I charged, or should I say, Dark Sara charged, at Kid. He looked terrified, as my aura started to darken around me, and form into a monstrosity. Like Naruto does when he goes Kyuubi in his fight with Sasuke, before the Shippuden series, except mine wasn't read, it was black, and mine isn't a fox, its wolf. A wolf with ten tails.

Gaara's eyes widened as he caught sight of my demon. My wolf was apparently part of Naruto, as in, that wolf was my demon, which made me a jinchuriki. HECK YEAH! As I was rampaging towards Kid, Toshiro rammed into me, knocking me to the floor with him on top of me, and pinned me down. "**What the heck? Puny human, get your hands off of me!**" Dark Sara shouted from my mouth, while my body tried to get up by twisting and thrashing. Well, Toshiro wasn't having any of that. He pinned my arms up above me and straddled my waist, so I couldn't kick and punch anymore.

_Blush blush blush blush blush blush…and one more blush._

_**Yay! Sara's back! Dark Sara's gone!**_

_Ugh, I feel horrible. Like I was just burned, kicked, punched, and had my head bashed into the wall, all at the same time…I think I might puke…_

_**NOOOO! NO PUKING WHAT-SO-EVER! Hold it in!**_

_*deep breathe* O-okay, I think I'm good. Wait, what happened?_

_***sigh* You went Dark Sara on their butts. Sorry honey.**_

_Oh. Well then, crap._

My dark aura faded until it disappeared and my eyes slowly got their shine back. I stopped thrashing and relaxed, letting Toshiro know I was okay. "What the heck just happened?" yelled Kid from the spot he used to be frozen in. He wasn't frozen anymore, and he was coming over to me with a look of concern and slight anger. "S-sorry…um…I just kinda snapped. That used to happen a lot. At my old school in Japan, and when I was an elementary student here in America, if somebody hit me or one of my friends, or did something to tick me off, I snapped and everything would go black. I would wake up later, only to find myself standing over unconscious kid's bodies. That's what I call Dark Sara." I smiled sheepishly at him in apology. "When you shot up the spot I was standing in, it made me mad to know you'd actually hit me, and Dark Sara kinda took over after that…sorry." I said the last part sadly, since I'd done it so many times before. "How is this Dark Sara triggered exactly?" asked Kid, after he smiled at me to show me I was forgiven. I smiled happily at him and then looked at Toshiro accusingly. "Well, I'd love to answer your question Kid, but it seems as though _someone_ is still in a compromising position with me, and I'm not really sure why he hasn't gotten off yet.". I raised an eyebrow at Toshiro, and then he blushed a furiously, before hurriedly getting up. He wiped his hands on his pants and then offered on to me. I took it gratefully, and also wiped my clothes off for any dirt or dust the ground might have gotten on it. I looked toward Gaara, who kept his face emotionless, still, and called him over. Then I turned to Kid.

"Well, if someone says or does something to either me or a close friend, I freak and beat the crap out of them. But it's not really me, its more like a different personality. Hm, Gaara, you should know, sort of, what I'm talking about. Since you are the jinchuriki of that sand dude. Shukaku? I think that's it. Don't worry though Gaara, I don't think you're a monster or anything. I think you made bad choices at first, but you were just a kid trying to be loved, and all that crap happened to you. I can't really understand, cause I always had a friend on the outside who helped me when I was in my black moods, but you didn't…is it bad that I feel sorry for you? I do understand the hateful looks, stares, and insults, but not feeling alone through it all, that's the part I feel sorry for you for." I said. I was embarrassed by what I was saying, but I still felt compelled to tell Gaara that he wasn't hated and was actually a friend. "Actually, Gaara, you're my favorite character from Naruto! I love how you went through so much, but after a little wake up call from Naruto, you came to your senses and were loved my so many people! And became the Kazekage! Sometimes, I just wish that _I_ was the one to help you…cause you're my favorite character and I would have liked to have been there for you…" I trailed off as the heat in my cheeks went up. I looked at him, and could see that he was openly blushing at my statements, and looking at me with wide eyes. He looked so cute! Just like a little panda! I smiled at him, still blushing, and went over and hugged him. Yes, I went and _hugged_ Gaara of the Sand. I think I melted a little inside.

He went rigid, probably from shock, and then slowly relaxed, and hugged me back, slightly. Just slightly, but it was enough for me to blush even harder. We let go at the same time, and I turned back to the other's embarrassed. "Um…yeah, so that's what the Dark Sara does." I mumbled. As I looked at them, I was shocked to find that Toshiro and Kid were both ticked off. They both had the same expression of anger and…wait…is that jealousy? Nah, couldn't be.

_**Dense to love as always, I see.**_

_Oh be quiet, how could they like me?_

_**Uh, I don't know, cause you're awesome? Maybe that's it?**_

_Oh, wow. You just praised me._

_**Just because I tease, doesn't mean I really think some of the things I say. You should know me better than that! I think you're really awesome, so deal.**_

_Th-thanks Raven…_

_**Anytime, my friend, anytime.**_

I looked at them all and smiled. "I have an idea guys." They all looked at me with their normal expressions in place. "What would that be?" asked Toshiro. The others looked at me with equal expressions of curiosity. Seemed Gaara was becoming more open with his expressions too.

"I think we should go and pick up my friends. We're bound to run into more enemies, so it couldn't hurt to get more people right? I know two that would be perfect, maybe even a third. If I can do anything, then I can give them abilities, right? And they have some natural strengths of their own, so this should be good. One's here in America, and the other two are in Japan, our destination, so it pretty much works out, ne?" I said. They thought about it, and came to a decision. "You're right. We will probably need more help, and if the back-up doesn't come soon, well, let's just say it won't be good. So, where do wee head first?" Kid said. I just smirked and kissed Bugaboo again, so he turned into a puppy, and both of us poofed. Once the smoke cleared, I was normal again. They looked sort of sad.

_**Probably wanted to see more of your stomach…the pervs.**_

_Hahahaha, yeah. I somehow feel kinda happy about that…_

_**Then you're the perv. Perv.**_

_Am not!_

_**GET BACK TO THE STORY!**_

_Oh, whoops…_

I looked at all of them. "Let me go get changed. For now I'll make my mom forget me, and then she won't be worried. We're going to go get my friend Bethany. She's a healer, so we'll need her. Don't worry guys, you'll love her! She's nice, caring, sweet, compassionate…you'll get along fine! But if any of you try anything on her, _I'll kill you…_" I said the last part in a tone indicated I wasn't playing around. They shivered slightly and nodded their agreement. I just giggled and started to walk back to my apartment. They came along of course, in case I got lost.

**-Time Skip-**

"Alright!" I yelled as we made our way out of the apartment complex.

I was dressed in a form fitting black tee, blue skinny jeans, and black tennis shoes. I had a leather bracelet on my left hand, and my gray and blue watch on my right. Around my neck hang a Soul Eater skull necklace, and on my head was my Naruto Shippuden ski cap.

I giggled and jumped into the sky, landing on nothing. Toshiro chuckled slightly and jumped after me. Kid just got his skate board out and rocketed up to us, while Gaara just floated up to us with his sand.

"ONWARD MARCH!" was the last thing I yelled…

Before I heard a blood curdling screech, and everything went black.

_**Author's Note:**_

Ooooh! What happened? What's going on? What will they do? Wanna find out? Well, you will! Sometime tomorrow. Hahaha, so review and tell me what you thought! I tried to make this longer! Did I rush in this? Were the fight scenes too boring? Were y'all bored with this? Was a too choppy with everything? These are my worries, so please, readers, tell me if I did, or if I didn't! Thank you!

Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^


	6. I Think I Know Who The Mole Is

_**Author's Note:**_

**Yo my peeps! Wazzup? Are y'all mad at me cause I said I'd post Monday, but didn't? Especially since I haven't all week? Well, I forgot to take in a account for school, a teenage author's worst enemy, besides writer's block, of course. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry! Please forgive me! To make it up to you, a super long, extra tasty chapter! ^_^ Itedakimasu!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

***Alien ship full of alien lawyers beam me up…and then a human lawyer comes up to the screen with a sign saying, "We've got government connections…and Raven T. does not own anything besides her ideas and OC's***

**Chapter 6: I Think I Know Who the Mole Is…**

I was surrounded by darkness. My whole being felt numb, cold, lifeless. I couldn't breathe, and my heart rate was slowing down.

Everything was negative, and there was a red moon hanging in the sky. I looked around, suddenly feeling a hint of déjà vu. Everything seemed so familiar. Had I seen this place before? Where? When? And why in the flippin' heck was I tied to this pole? Oh, and the biggest question…

…why was Itachi Uchiha coming towards me with a sword?

And then everything clicked. I had been trapped my the Mangekyo Sharingan.

I was too excited at that fact to notice the danger. I mean, seriously, if you were in frickin _Itachi Uchiha's_ legendary _Mangekyo Sharingan_, you're telling me you wouldn't be happy and fangirlish? You know, before the reality that _Itachi Uchiha_ was coming at you with a _sword_ in the _Mangekyo Sharingan_….yeah.

Then reality kicked in, and I screamed. This caused no fault in his step as he came closer. No, he just kept coming.

_W-w-what do I do? Raven?_

No reply. Then an amused chuckle.

I turned my head to see Itachi right in from of me, still emotionless, but a faint glimmer of something in his eyes.

"What do you want, Itachi?" I asked bravely.

To my surprise, he actually replied. "Nothing. I was sent by the Evil Council to take you back as my prisoner. But I have no intention to do so, so you may stop squirming".

When he said that, I immediately stopped struggling and looked down at him.

"Why not? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're not, but still, why?" I asked, my face a mask of confusion.

He stared at me silently, intently, before taking in a breath and beginning.

"I'm not following the Evil Council's orders. I'm a double spy for the Good Council. I get information and send it via Hell Butterfly to your council. I'm here now to just pretend and fight, then go back as if they were too strong and failed. I now have five Shades attacking. Your Bugaboo is fighting two, while the other three are fighting your protectors. I've made sure that they will put up a good resistance, but ultimately let the boys win. The Shades should give me enough time to explain most everything clearly." He said in a monotone. He put his katana away, and the pole I was tied to immediately vanished.

Now we were sitting in the Uchiha mansion, though everything was still negative. I was the first to speak, after I found my voice.

"S-so…you're actually a good guy?" I asked, he nodded. Silence. "You aren't the one giving them information are you? There's a mole in the Good Council, I'm sure you've heard, and that's how the Shades have been finding me so fast…right?" I asked unsurely.

He just stared silently, never blinking, until he answered. "I haven't given any information to the Evil Council. But I know who has. There isn't a mole in your council. There's no need to worry about that.". I breathed a sigh of relief. Then I remembered what he also said.

"You mean, you know who's been giving their council the info?" I asked.

"Yes." he answered.

"Um…who is it?".

He stared at me silently before looking almost guilty. He looked at me with pitying eyes, yet still never seeming to break the emotionless mask he wore, and said the words that broke my heart.

"It's your old best friend. It's Tony."

I just stared blankly at him, still not fully registering what he said. Tony? My best friend? _That can't be right. First of all, he would never do that! We were such good friends back in America! We would do almost everything together! And secondly. He shouldn't even know I'm here now! How is that possible? _

As I was freaking out in my head, Itachi was studying me.

I looked at him with disbelieving eyes. "I'm sorry Itachi, but I don't believe that. Why would he do something like that? I can't think of any motive he could have! We were always such good friends. Even through my horrible past, he was there. Along with Bethany of course. When I moved, he was really sad, but we promised to keep in touch. The only reason we didn't, was because he and his parents moved to Germany right after! I haven't seen him in so long…how could he possibly do something like that? And for what?" I stared at him, my eyes piercing. I really didn't believe him, but I wanted to know why he said it was him. Why would he just accuse him of something like that? It was too weird for Itachi not to have a reason.

"I understand you not believing, but it is true. When he left for Germany, he was miserable. When he couldn't get in touch with you, he felt heart-broken. He's been living with the ambition to see you again since. He heard that you were moving back to America, and decided to come back and see you-" I interrupted him here with, "Wait! How could he even know I was here?".

He looked slightly annoyed, yet still expressionless, and replied with, "Sara. The young daughter and wife to the famous Itsuyo Koboyashi, who just recently died in a tragic freak accident, moving back to America? It was big news, everywhere." he explained.

I stared at him sheepishly, since I had totally forgotten all the news coverage and stuff about it. Heh…I can be a bit forgetful of important things sometimes.

_**Baka. *smirk***_

_Raven! You're back!_

_**Heh, never left! I was just ogling in the awesomeness that is Itachi Uchiha. He's so hot in person! So mysterious and aloof. Kyaaa~ He's so dreamy! Not to mention he's smexier than any other character ever! **_

As you can see, Raven is an Itachi fangirl…

_**Uh…forgot you were there for a second.**_

_Well gee, thanks. Glad to know you've got my back. _

_**Hey! Listen here little missy! I-**_

Our little argument was interrupted my a certain raven haired man coughing to get my attention.

"If you two ladies are done, I would like to continue. Or do you not want to know why Tony is the informant?" he asked icily. Apparently he didn't like it when he was interrupted. Wait…two ladies?

"W-what do you mean 'two ladies'?" I asked timidly.

He just stared at me. "I'm talking about Raven."

_**Um…did he just say 'Raven'?**_

Itachi nodded.

_**You can here me?**_

He nodded again.

_**Um…did you hear the part about your awesomeness?**_

Again, nods.

_**And…'the mysterious aloof' part?**_

Nod.

_**And…the smexiness? **_

Another nod.

_**-faint and dies-**_

I looked at Itachi and let out a weak laugh. "She's dead now."

He just nodded.

"Um…you were saying?"

"Yes. When Tony returned, we had already become real, and were seeking information. We found out he was a friend of yours, and kidnapped him. I was asked to go deep inside his psyche and find what he knew. Unfortunately for them, he's mind was tightly sealed, so I couldn't get in. The council decided to be a bit cunning and tricked him into telling us what he knew. He told us everything, starting with your personality all the way to where you were. We told him he could see you again, if he helped us. He's such a naïve boy. Reminds me of Naruto. Though he is a tad annoying. Especially with his perverted jokes." he looked mildly disgusted at this point. I smiled and laughed freely.

He looked at me as if I were insane, which I probably am, and sat there patiently for me to finish.

I stopped and answered his unspoken question. "Yeah, I remember how he was. I can believe how it got under your skin. You have to be a certain type of person to not find him annoying." I spoke gently.

I looked up at him. "So he wants to see me so badly, that he let just anybody take him away?"

"On his behalf, he was desperately trying to see you again. We gave him that, and so it became easy for us to control him. Now we must be going, it looks as though your knights have almost beaten all my Shades."

I nodded, but turned to ask one more question.

"Itachi…why go through all this trouble instead of just telling me along with them?"

He looked me right in the eyes. "Because we must keep this as closely under wraps as possible. The only ones who know I am a spy are the three heads of the Good Council, and yourself."

I looked up, startled. "Why me? And why just them?" I asked curiously.

"So that no one can slip about it. If only a select few know, and they are high in power, they will know how to keep secrets. And you. You are the creator, so you should rightfully know about everything that goes on with the council."

I just nodded. I waited for Itachi to release me, but he didn't. I looked over at him curiously, and he stared deep into my eyes. Blue locked with red.

"Sara, promise me something." he said.

I could only nod, lost in his bloody orbs.

"Don't let Sasuke know about the contract. The one explaining how I was forced to kill the Uchiha clan. He has finally given up on joining Orochimaru, and focused on what's going on now. If he knew, he might reject Konoha, and join the Evil Council." he spoke so softly.

I was about to ask more questions when he said the words I thought no Uchiha could utter.

"Please Sara, I beg of you." he spoke in a light whisper, so the emotion in his voice wouldn't be heard. But it was there, and I could feel it, the pain, regret, sorrow, and blatant way he was pleading with me. I let one tear drop for the elder Uchiha, and nodded my agreement.

He let a small, soft smile grace his lips, before returning to the expressionless mask he wore so well.

"Farewell. We shall see each other again soon." he spoke, monotone as always.

I smiled sadly, "Yes, we shall." then ran up and did the one thing no one would have expected someone would have done to and Uchiha. I ran up and kissed him on the cheek, before blushing crimson red.

He looked at me, surprised, before the negative world started to disappear, and the blackness came again.

_**Author's Note:**_

**So? Was it good? I hope so! Please tell me what you think! I'm sorry to say that I probably won't be able to update during the week, but I will update like crazy on the weekend, so sorry about this week! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorite storied, and favorite authored! I really appreciate it all so very much! If anyone has any ideas on what you think would make this story better, or any ideas on how you think the story should go, just right it in a review! I'll be happy with anything you think of!**

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**


	7. The Reinforcements?

_**Author's Note:**_

**Sup! Nice to see everyone again! Told ya it'd be crazy updates on the weekends! This is to make up for the weeks! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Or is going to after I post this! I appreciate it all! Tell me if anything can be improved! Thanks to **mewstar00013 **who reviewed my 5****th**** chapter even though she was sick! I hope you feel better, and maybe this chapter will make it all better! This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, **Joelle**! She had her fourteenth birthday on Wednesday the 19****th****, so everyone wish her a Happy Birthday! This one's for you **Joelle**! Enjoy another tasty chapter! Itedakimasu!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

Joelle**: Just spit it out Raven T., this is my late birthday gift even though you promised to update on my birthday…swallow your pride **_**NOW…**_

*****Joelle **points her zanapkuto at my head* **

**Raven T.: I-I-I don't o-own anything b-besides my I-ideas and OC's….heh…**Joelle**? Y-y-you can put the sword down now…**

*****Joelle** grins evilly***

**Lawyers: 5**

**Me: 1**

Joelle**: 7,837,987 million, just for awesomeness ^_^**

**Chapter 7: The Reinforcements? **

I could hear my name being called.

…_Sara…_

Faintly, but growing louder.

"…Sara…are you okay?"

Wait…wasn't that…_Naruto_?

"Yo! You gotta wake up! Gaara, Toshiro, and Kid are freakin' out!"

I found the strength to open my eyes which met with a pair of sky blue ones.

I blushed at the close proximity of our faces, but he didn't seem to notice. He lit up with that big goofy smile of his when I finally awoke.

"Finally! Yo, triple baka! She's up!" he turned his head and waved his hand over as he yelled at the 'triple baka' who were all looking frantic and slightly scared…in their own ways.

Kid was fixing every single thing not symmetrical, muttering to himself about how the 'unsymmetrical girl should wake up already'. Angry tick mark one.

Toshiro had the bridge of his nose pinched in between his fingers, angrily pacing back and forth. Mostly curses at Itachi, and at me for 'being so blatantly stupid and getting caught up in it in the first place'. Angry tick mark number two.

Luckily for him, Gaara was just sitting quietly, not bad mouthing me in the slightest. He seemed the most calm out of the three, though his shoulders were tense and his posture stiff.

The second they heard the good news from Naruto, they relaxed and turned their once concerned, now relief filled eyes to me.

I sat up slowly, checking for any injuries and such, and exhaled a big sigh, smiling weakly up at them. I then proceeded to groan, clutch my stomach, and puke my guts out. Not literally, thank goodness. I kinda like my guts where they're at, thank you very much.

_**Ugh…I think **_**I **_**need to puke now….Disgusting! Girl, what did you eat?**_

_I have no idea…but it ain't very appetizing now…_

_**Dude…that's just all kinds of wrong…is it supposed to be purple?**_

_It's not purple! You're giving the readers the wrong image!_

_**Girl, it's puke…every image is wrong…what could be right?**_

_Oh yea? Well how about…but then it…it was…_

_**You got nothing, don't you?**_

_Wha-? Of course no-…..yeah…_

_**Let's go back to the puking scene.**_

_Is that any better?_

_**Nope. ^_^**_

_Right._

Naruto groaned, clearly sickened by my vomit. The guys all turned away, looking a little green.

"Uh…I feel as though I was just used as a practice dummy for Suzumebachi…" I said as I finally stopped puking. Toshiro first looked frightened at that analogy, then quickly looked sympathetic. So did Naruto and Gaara.

"Yeah…when you wake up, it does kinda suck…" Naruto trailed of absentmindedly. He knew what if felt like since he was trapped in the Mangekyo Sharingan too, in the Shippuden episodes. I looked up at him, curious as to why he stopped, when I saw him staring at my chest. And there was blood coming out of his nose in a small trickle.

Now you see, I'm totally against perverts, except I kinda am one also…HEY! I'm a growing girl, it's allowed! Anyway, I'm against perverts, except when they're growing teenage boys. I'm a teenager, so I completely understand where they're coming from. If it's a middle aged man on the other hand…I'll beat the crap out of them. So, since Naruto is a healthy teenager, I didn't get mad. I was a little flattered though, since I didn't think I was much to look at…

_**Are you kidding girl? You've got double-d's, a cute and firm butt, curvy figure, but not skanky, and a killer waist line. How could you 'not be much to look at'? Every guy who's ever seen you has started drooling and nose bleeding…haven't you even noticed a little bit?**_

_Uh…*sweat drop*…no…and...did you just say something about my butt?_

_**You dense, dense girl. FORGET ABOUT YOUR BUTT! Ugh...how any of those guys could like you is beyond me…**_

_What was that?_

_**Nothing you dense girl…nothing…**_

_Uh…okay then…_

I giggled when he kept looking.

"Whoa there Naruto. Whatcha looking at? I'm _suuuuuure_ it's not my _chest_." I stated, rather loudly, but still jokingly.

He looked at me in shock, then his cheeks flared up in embarrassment, and he finally noticed what he was doing. He quickly wiped the blood from his nose and started to quickly walk backwards, away from me, out of embarrassment.

The other boys looked a little peeved at Naruto, but otherwise kept their emotions in check.

I watched Naruto and giggled at him. He was so cute! Rambling on and on about how he was sorry, his blushing, the frantic waving of his hands to make a point. He was seriously a cutie! But that wasn't the only thing I liked about him. His tanned skin, toned muscles, smexy little whisker marks, that beautiful blonde mane of hair, and those deep, sparkling, sky blue eyes…he was really good looking if you took the time to look.

_**OKAY! ENOUGH NARUTO FANGIRLING! EVEN THOUGH YOU AREN'T EVEN HIS FANGIRL! Just please…go back to the story…**_

_You're trying not to drool aren't you?_

_**Yes….he's so smexy…at least the way you describe him…yummy~**_

_Um…I'm gonna go on ahead…_

_**-drooling in a fantasy…and nose bleeding-**_

_*sighs and turns away*_

"Don't worry about it Naruto. It's okay, just calm down buddy! I'm not mad or anything! If you were a middle aged, grown man however…well then…fufufufufufufu~" I grinned darkly at the last part.

The other guys looked at him and a small shiver ran down their spines, but they quickly looked away, trying to hide their obvious fear.

Naruto looked relieved though, seeing as I had just said he was off the hook. He grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck with his right hand, an embarrassed gesture. I smiled reassuringly at him, still thinking he was cute.

I suddenly remembered something important.

Why was Naruto here again? And what all happened when I was out?

"Uh…Naruto? Not that I mind, in fact I'm really happy, but why are you here?" I asked shyly.

He looked at me with a blank stare, then broke out into that famous goofy grin of his. "Hehehehehe! You haven't figured it out yet? I'm part of the reinforcements! I sensed the energy of the Shades, so I went ahead to help! Good thing I did too! All the guys were busy, so when a lone Shade went after you, I stepped in to protect you! Let me tell you, it wasn't easy! Look!" he said, then gestured to his stomach. Which I now saw was adorned with an angry pink scar that I could see from the hole in his jumpsuit.

I gasped and trailed my hand along the wound. My motion had sent a small shiver down his spine, but I ignored it, focused on the scar. I felt guilty. He protected me, but ended up hurt instead. I was always sappy when it came to people sacrificing things for me, that's just how I am.

"You got hurt because of me? Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto! Are you in pain? Oh…it looks bad…" I said. Naruto just chuckled and softly patted my head to calm me, since he was about a couple inches taller then me.

"Don't worry Sara! It's fine! It was nothing! You don't need to so worried! It's all good-" Naruto started to comfort me, but was interrupted when I placed a soft kiss on his cheek, just like I did with Itachi.

He stopped and stared at me. The heat rose in his cheeks and he gently placed an unbelieving hand over the spot I had just kissed.

Needless to say, the other guys weren't pleased, but a scary look from me made them think twice about saying anything.

I turned back to Naruto and smiled a warm smile.

"Thanks Naruto. I appreciate it, really." I said, and I meant it too. For somebody who doesn't even know me to put themselves in danger for me, it was really heroic and sweet.

But wait a second…he 'went on ahead' of the others? So that meant…

"Yo dobe. You left us behind." spoke a bored voice.

"Yeah Naruto! Why'd you go off so suddenly?" shouted an annoyed voice, which was higher pitched than the first.

"Now now guys. He just saved the creator, you shouldn't say anything." said another bored voice, though it was smooth and joking.

I just looked at then as the fell down from the tops of the apartments.

"Well then, it's nice to finally meet you, Sara. We're the reinforcements." said the third voice, who looked at me and eye smiled.

The reinforcements were…

…Team 7.

_**Heh, it's the **_**other**_** Uchiha…nice. Hn. *smirk***_

_**Author's Note:**_

**So what did y'all think of that? Hm? Was it good? Did y'all miss the voices of Kid, Toshiro, and Gaara? What do y'all think of the reinforcements? Were they a good choice? Would you like me to bring any other characters in? Have any of you noticed how they're still in the apartment complexes and a day hasn't even passed? Oh yea~ That's what you get when you come up with every chapter off the top of your head and don't have a script new authors. Beware! Thank you everybody, for everything and please leave your comments at the little blue letters before you walk out the door! Goodnight!**

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**


	8. Are We There Yet? Shut Up, Naruto!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Wazzup my peoples? Was the last update to your liking? I hope so! I thank you all for reading and reviewing and anything else you have done! I'm gonna go ahead and let y'all get to the creamy gooey center, since I've done all the work to get there for you! Enjoy another tasty chapter! Itedakimasu!**

_*********WARNING: SASUKE TORMENTATION AND SLIGHT SAKURA BASHING, BUT MUCH KAKASHI FANGIRLING ^_^*************_

_**Disclaimer:**_

***Nothing happens* Uh…well…I'm just gonna go ahead…I don't own anything accept my ideas and OC's…hello? Any lawyers there? You can come out now! It's not funny anymore! *whimper* …h-hello?…**

**-EVIL LAUGH-**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *crunch, snap* …-silence-… *burp***

**Lawyers: 6**

**Me: 1**

Joelle**: 7,837,987 million, just for her awesomeness ^_^**

**Chapter 8: "Are we there yet?" "Shut up Naruto!"**

I just gaped at Team 7. THE Team 7. Naruto's team.

Sakura Haruno, a pink haired kunoichi who has a bad temper and super strength…not a very good combination. Just ask Naruto, he's faced it too many times to count.

Sasuke Uchiha, the 'last' Uchiha and the 'avenger'. He's the emo with the duck-butt hair style and the 'I'm so better than you' attitude. Unfortunately for me, I fall for that stuff all the time. The cool silent type. But he was supposed to leave for Orochimaru at the end of the Naruto series, right before Shippuden went on air! Maybe my wish that he stayed worked…?

And last, but certainly not least, Kakashi Hatake. With silver hair that defies gravity, the mask that covers his face from the nose down, and his headband that covered his left eye, which I knew was hiding the Sharingan, he looked as cool as I remembered. *FANGIRL SCREAM OF DOOM*

I was still staring until Naruto poked me in the stomach, making me collapse to the ground and start giggling uncontrollably.

Everybody stared at my blatant weakness. Yeah, I'm ticklish…sue me. It took me a couple minutes to stop laughing, but I eventually got up and regained my composure.

"Heh, well… It's nice to meet you all!" I yelled good-naturedly.

Sakura smiled and hid a small giggle beneath her hand, then reached it out to me, which I took and shook. Heh, rhymes.

"Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you too, Creator-sama." came her polite reply.

I blushed at the '-sama' part. "W-w-well, really, you don't have to call me with an honorific! 'Sara' is j-just fine!" I stuttered out. Really, me a '-sama'? No way.

_**I second that.**_

_HEY! It was just a joke…_

_**Oh…I thought you were being serious…**_

_Now that's just mean._

_**Sorry…cookie?**_

_*anime cat ears perk up* W-what…kind?_

_**CHOCOLATE CHIP! Yummy~**_

…_you're forgiven…_

_***holds up victory sign***_

_*is eating cookies so doesn't care*_

She looked slightly confused, but nodded anyway. "Then Sara it is. It's great to finally meet the Creator." she said, still polite.

"She doesn't seem like much, you sure we got the right person?" asked Sasuke, still in his bored tone. He was looking at me with piercing eyes, but I didn't find it unnerving in the least. No, he was just ticking me off. Not in the way for Dark Sara to come out, no, just me. But that wasn't necessarily any better.

"Excuse me? I don't think anyone should be saying anything, especially someone with no clothes on, hee hee" I said as innocently and cutely as possible. He looked at me in annoyance but also doubt, like he thought I was insane. Everyone else did too, until they looked at Sasuke.

"What are you talking about…?" he asked when he saw everyone's stares, suddenly feeling uneasy, especially with the way Sakura was staring at him.

When he felt a slight draft, he decided to look down, and noticed he, in fact, had no clothes on anymore. Sasuke was completely naked.

All the guys started laughing at him as his cheeks fired up in embarrassment and new found hatred directed at me. He glared at me before running and hiding behind a bush.

"Did you just glare at me Uchiha? Well no matter, since the bush you're hiding in now is, well. Look for yourself." I smiled, still innocent, and pointed to the bush.

Sasuke looked down at the bush, which was once normal, but now had three leaf stems. Poison ivy.

"!" he screamed, and then proceeded to jump into the air and into a nearby tree.

"Sasuke~ watch out for rabid squirrels~…" I said, as a nearby branch rustled slightly, and a small chittering could be heard coming from it, "…they tend to hunt in packs and are very territorial." I whispered the last part darkly, an evil glint in my eye.

Sasuke shivered and froze. He turned around to see seven pairs of big brown eyes, before they launched at him and he screamed.

Needless to say, I laughed my 'cute yet firm' butt off.

_**Hey! No references of my praise of you!**_

_Shush, I'm enjoying Sasu-gay's torment…fufufufufu~_

_**You can be so evil…..I'M SO PROUD!**_

_Aw thanks!_

_**Now what should we do to Sakura? That whiny, reliant, dependant of other people, witchy-with-a-'B', annoying, good-for-nothing-**_

_We get it, you don't like Sakura…._

…_**Sure as heck don't. Sorry all Sakura fans, she just gets on my nerves too much.**_

_I kinda understand, but she's also nice and means well, _and _she went through a bunch of crap with Sasuke…she's a normal girl, so who can blame her? So, anyway, we should give her a chance!_

_**Hai boss! I understand! But...you didn't give Sasuke a chance…**_

_He doesn't _deserve_ it. He must make up all his emoness and jerkness to me through a redemption of my choosing. Or redemptions…fufufufufufufu~_

_**Gotcha! If you need any crazy plans, just let me know!**_

_Right. ^_^_

Sakura looked a little ticked off at my laughing at Sasuke's misfortune, but nobody else seemed to mind. In fact, all the other guys were laughing with me. Well, Gaara was chuckling quietly, but still, it counts as laughing.

We finally regained our composure enough to get up off the ground, though most of us were still giggling. Sakura looked about ready to punch someone.

"Sara! Why did you do that to Sasuke-kun? He didn't do anything to you!" Sakura yelled at me, practically taking my head in the process.

"Well, I do admit it was a little much, so I'm sorry-" I started before I was interrupted my Sakura.

"'Little much'? '_Little much_'? That was waaaaaaay _too_ much! Apologize to him right now!" she yelled back.

Okay, now I was starting to get annoyed. "I _was_ apologizing, right when you interrupted me. And I will, because I was in the wrong, but you have no right to tell me to. He thought I wasn't the Creator, so I proved him wrong. But I went too far, so I will apologize, but I don't need you to tell me that. You're starting to really tick me off Haruno, and that is definitely not a good thing-" I said darkly, before I was interrupted _again_ by Sakura…_again_.

"Are you threatening me? I was just concerned for Sasuke-kun! I don't care if you are the Creator or not, but you're really a witch!" she yelled at me.

That's it, I'm not taking any more shitake mushrooms from this witch of 'B's'.

"So, if I don't automatically love Sasuke and bow to his very presence, you get ticked? If I don't let him say anything he wants, you automatically yell at me for talking back? You know what? Your opinion doesn't matter to me. At all. And if Sasuke steps out of line with me, I will put him back in his place. I am so sorry that you're such a love-sick puppy for him that you can't see what a witch you're being." at this point Sakura and everyone else was stunned by my speech. I turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke! I'm sorry, I overdid it. Do you forgive me?" I asked, with my big eyes glistening.

I had stopped the squirrels and poofed his clothes back on. I also made sure that all his squirrel induced wounds were healed.

_**What about the poison ivy?**_

_Fufufufufufu~ what poison ivy?_

_***smirks evilly* Nothing…fufufufufu~…nothing…**_

His demeanor was that of indifference, but I could tell that deep within those cold, black orbs, was weakness to my cute powers. Fear my cuteness…if you dare.

I could tell he was close to cracking, I just needed something…_something_ to put him over the edge…

_**Use me, my princess! Tis I Bugaboo! My cute powers are at your service!**_

_Thank you Bugaboo!_

I looked towards Bugaboo, who looked back at me. We nodded our heads once and leapt into action.

Well, more like, I opened my arms and he leapt into them, but who really cares about the details?

I brought Bugaboo up to my face, cuddling him cutely, while he did the whole "Puss-in-Boots-eyes". I summoned a cute, light blush to my cheeks and batted my long eyelashes at the, now puddle of goo, Sasuke.

"Do you forgive me, Sasuke?" I asked in a small, almost heartbroken voice, causing the guys to lean closer in worry. I could be an actress!

I willed some sparkling tears to well up in my eyes, but not spill over, so my big, blue eyes sparkled and shined.

Now _that_ made Sasuke start nodding his head so fast I bet not even the Sharingan could see it. "Y-yes, I forgive you, but I was in the wrong too…I shouldn't have said you weren't the Creator just based on seeing you for a second." my eyes went slightly wide at Sasuke's words, but I just smiled, wiped the fake tears away, and put Bugaboo down, whispering a 'very very good boy' to him secretly, just to run and jump at Sasuke.

He, started, stumbled back, but remained standing. I twisted over him, onto his back, and took a nice, comfy seat on his shoulders. Yep, here I was, used to be plain, normal human, now sitting on SASUKE UCHIHA's shoulders like I owned him.

"I forgive you too! Now let's ride into the sunset of youth!" I shouted, throwing my hands up in the air childishly.

Team 7 just looked at like I had just grown a pair of wings. Hm, maybe with everything going on today, I had. Looking over my shoulder I could see no pretty feathery goodness that are wings, so I just turned back to them, sighing disappointedly.

Gaara and the guys were used to it by now though. Yeah, I know we've only known each other for about thirty or so minutes, but I was just ultra wierd like that, so they grasped onto my personality quickly.

"Um…what are you doing?" asked Sasuke rather timidly, though still in a bored voice.

"You are going to carry me all the way to get my friends! I'm tired through all the crap I had to go through today, so you're carrying me!" I yelled happily.

Sasuke was about to say something when Kakashi interrupted us.

"Sara, what do you mean 'friends'?" he asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell y'all! …" I said.

I then proceeded to explain to the newbies how we were gonna go get my friends for more back up.

Nobody seemed opposed to the idea, but Kakashi did have a suggestion.

"Sara, if you could do all those things to Sasuke, why don't you just 'poof' your friends here instead of going all the way to get them?" he asked politely.

I stared at him for a few more seconds.

"Cause I want to go on a road trip…" I said, like it was the most reasonable thing ever. "…With all of you!" I finished cutely.

They just smiled, except for Sakura, who was eyeing my position on Sasuke with blatant jealousy, and nodded.

I smiled back, and then we took off to the trees, on our way to my wacky friends.

Poor guys.

_**Author's Note:**_

**So how was it guys? Was it a little longer? Better? Maybe? Well tell me in a review! Well, I'm sick (throat is KILLING me) and everything's getting fuzzy, so I'll let y'all go and I'm gonna start another chapter! **

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**


	9. Careful! My Friends May Bite!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Yo my readers! I'm sick from some freaky throat thing, so no school today! Thankfully my writing skills were not impaired, so here we go! Enjoy another tasty chapter! Itedakimasu!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I own nothing. Only my ideas and OC's… *Itachi smirks and wonders what else the lawyers will pay him to do…also what else he could make me do.***

**Lawyers: 7**

**Me: 1**

**Joelle: Her awesomeness points have grown so much that, unfortunately, they can not be put into number form, so we shall just put a smiley. .**

**Chapter 9: These Are My Friends…CAREFUL! They May Bite…**

We were still on our way to pick up my friend Bethany. I had switched my carrier from Sasuke to Naruto and then to Gaara, who was now letting me rest comfy, all wrapped up in his sand. It's surprisingly soft.

We were on our way to Bethany's house, who lived only a few miles away. I can't wait to see her again after all these years! I wonder how she's changed! I can't wait for her to meet the guys! And for the guys to meet her!

With those thoughts in mind, I drifted off to a peaceful sleep with everyone's bickering and conversations gently lulling me to sweet oblivion.

(_**TIME SKIP!**_)

_**Wake up! Wake up Sara! We're almost there!**_

_W-what? Oh okay…I'll wake up now…*yawn*_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**_

_*jumps* O-okay! I'm up, I'm up!_

_**Good.**_

I opened my eyes to see I was now being carried by Sakura. She was carrying me with me on her back.

"Hey, Saki-chan…sorry about yelling at you before…I was a little tired so I was mean…" I mumbled sleepily.

"No problem…I got a little crazy too…I'm sorry." she said, a little awkwardly.

I just smiled softly and patted her head, like a puppy. Heh…puppy…Bugaboo…

Wait…Bugaboo? Where was he?

"Hey, Saki-chan, where's Bugaboo?" I asked, a hint of worry in my tone.

"Him? Oh don't worry, Kakashi-sensei took a great liking to him, and now they're inseparable." she said with a hint of a smile.

I smiled back just as easily. I could feel the tension between us diminishing. I was glad too, cause I so did not want her for an enemy. Besides, I rather liked her now. I only found her annoying and helpless post-Shippuden, but now she's strong, confident, and can kick some serious butt.

The trees rushed by us, just a green and brown blur, as we made our way to Bethany's house. We were only a few blocks away, so I told everyone to stop traveling by tree and to just walk the rest of the way.

"So, Sara-chan, what's this Bethany girl like?" Naruto asked, trying to start a conversation.

I smiled at my memories of Bethany that popped up because of his question. "Well, Naruto, she's kind, caring, sweet, gentle, and she loves kittens! When we were kids, I remember she loved to draw, and also liked anime and manga…she's awesome! You'll all love her!" I exclaimed, excited that we were gonna see her, and that I could show her off!

Naruto smiled at my obvious sister-like adoration of her, and placed his hands behind his head, lacing his fingers together.

"Great! Then I can't wait to meet her!" he shouted with his character childish grin on his face.

I giggled at his expression, then decided to pick up the pace. "Hey guys! Her house is just over here! Let's go!" I shouted at them, then started running towards the houes I knew as hers.

The others followed, some smiling at my impatience, while others kept an alert gaze, watching for any danger.

As soon as I made it to the house, I checked the mailbox. Smiling with relief that the name still said "Shaver", I ran up to the door. A couple knocks later, the door was answered by a boy about 11 years old, who stared at me strangely.

"Yo, Mr. Devil, Bethany home?" I asked, a small smirk on my face from using my old nickname for him after so many years.

His eyebrows lifted up in shock, before a big childish grin lit up his face as he threw himself into my waiting arms.

Giggling, I hugged him back, before he pulled away smiling.

"SARA! You're back! I missed you!" he yelled, still smiling his dimpled grin, clinging onto me like a monkey.

"Yeah, I am! I missed you too buddy!" I said still letting him cling, seeing as he hadn't seen me for such a long time, and I really missed him too.

Jonathon smiled, but pulled back to let me breathe. "You said you wanted to see Bethany? She's in her room! Want me to take you up there?" he said smiling, not noticing the six pairs of eyes watching us with curiosity.

"Yeah, I would, but first, I think I should introduce my friends, y'know?" I said sarcastically.

He looked at me with confusion, until Naruto came from behind me and waved at him, causing him to freeze in shock. Jonathon was an anime freak too.

"N-n-naruto?" he squeaked out timidly, for Naruto was his idol. At least, that's what I remembered from when I was around.

I introduced the rest of the gang, and his big eyes grew even larger with each person I brought out. Poor guy, he looked about ready to have a stroke! I gently patted his back, and he relaxed a little.

"Looks like you've been busy…how did they…?" Jonathon trailed off, looking at me for answers.

I just smiled at him, promising him that I would explain everything to him once we found Bethany. He nodded understandingly, and led us inside the house and then up the stairs to Bethany's room.

I walked inside and the first thing I thought was-

_**Holy cats. There are cat posters EVERYWHERE! AW! That one has a ball of yarn!**_

_*sweat drop* R-raven?_

_**What? I'm busy staring at the kitties!**_

_Um…then I'll just come back later…_

_**Kay, thanks! Now where was I…oh yeah! KITTENS!**_

Yep, her room was surrounded by cats. Cat posters, cat figurines, and she even had a cat herself. Now, it wasn't completely overdosed in cats, not scarily so, it just had enough to be noticed as the first thing you see when you walk in. On the second glance, her room was quite normal. Sky blue walls, a pretty light purple carpet, and some nice, eye-soothing colored furniture that included her dresser, desk and chair, bed, and the closet doors. All in all, a nice, cute look. Innocent, which described Bethany perfectly!

"BETHANY! GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Jonathon yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Stop yelling! Who's here?" yelled an aggravated Bethany from her place in front of the TV.

I just stared at my best friend. She hadn't changed at all, I thought, smiling. Her wavy and curly red/brown hair that stopped at the middle of her back shimmered as she turned around. Her big, brown eyes widened when she saw me there, leaning against the doorway. I got off and smiled, while she just stared at me.

Next thing I knew, I was tackled to the ground by a bear hug that could crush boulders. Bethany had her arms around my torso, with my arms trapped beneath hers, and it left me without the ability to breathe properly.

"SARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU'RE BACK!" she cried happily, tears welling in her chocolate orbs.

"G-g-goooood….*cough cough*…to see…you…*cough*…too…" I managed to say with the small supply of air I had left.

Jonathon had to pull her off, with the help of Naruto and Toshiro, and then I could finally breathe. Bethany blushed shyly and apologized.

"Heh, no problem, Bethany." I smiled at her, trying to relieve her small guilt.

Bethany smiled back and asked, "Um, Sara? Why are Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Gaara of the Sand, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Death the Kid here with you?" she asked, not even running out of breath after her long sentence.

I smirked at her.

"Well you see, this is how it happened…" and then I began the story.

_**Author's Note:**_

**So what did y'all think? Was it a sufficient chapter, since I haven't updated in a while? I HOPE IT WAS! On an even happier note, SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW~! School got called of for today and tomorrow! So get ready, cause you guys just might have another chappie coming your way soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**


	10. Cat or Bunny? Nekochan or Usagichan?

_Author's Note:_

HAPPY UPDATES! Hello my peeps! Hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY FOR TAKING SOOOOO LONG! I SHALL GO BEAT MYSELF NOW! …But first, I want to thank CottonCandyCastle and Arwenia for reviewing! And everybody else who has! Please review my chapters! I think that the more people who review, the faster I'll get the chapters out! Well, I'll stop my rambling, for now. Here is some more GWT goodness! Itadakimasu!

_Disclaimer:_

OMG! IT'S GONNA BE A NORMAL DISCLAIMER! I BET NOBODY SAW THAT COMING! I don't own anything except for my ideas and OC's. *Lawyers around the world are shocked and speechless*

Lawyers: 7

Me: 2

Joelle: Her awesomeness points have grown so much that, unfortunately, they can not be put into number form, so we shall just put a smiley face. ^.^

Chapter 10: Cat or Bunny? Neko-chan or Usagi-chan?

**I had finished explaining everything to Bethany, and now we were sitting in her bedroom, waiting for her answer. **

**Toshiro had positioned himself on the windowsill, Gaara in the beanbag chair in the corner. Kid was sitting in a way that made him perfectly symmetrical in the room(…don't ask me how, I have no idea…), while Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura sat on Bethany's bed, hanging around like buddies. Well, they are, but that's not the point. **

**Kakashi made himself comfortable in the desk chair, reading his Icha Icha Paradise book, while Bugaboo took it upon himself to warm Kakashi's shoulders by sitting on them. Not that Kakashi was complaining. Bethany, Jonathon, and I were sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room on the carpet, since all the other spots were taken. **

**I had been about to push Toshiro out of the window and sit there, because it's my favorite spot, but was quickly decided against it when he growled menacingly and gave me a threatening glare.**

**After the **_**"**__**Battle of the Window Seat**__**"**_, as I liked to call it, we all found our places and got comfy.

Bethany had a deep-in-thought look on her face, contemplating whether or not to take my up offer to come with us, while Jonathon was busy ogling all the anime characters, making them sweat drop. I was staring at the ceiling, not really caring if the others were freaked by Jonathon, and lying on my back with my arms supporting my head, daydreaming.

"Sara…what you just told me…it seems too good to be true, for you…" Bethany said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know right? I couldn't believe it either, except here they are. And I can do all kinds of stuff with super powers now!" I exclaimed the last part, sitting up.

I held out my hand, palm face up, in front of Bethany's face. "Now, tell me one thing you want right now, that can fit in my hand." I asked her. She looked at me with her "you want me to WHAT" expression, but complied and, off the top of her head, told me she wanted a cupcake.

…_**a cupcake…Bethany sure hasn't changed.**_

_I know right? I could totally tell she was gonna say something like that!_

_**Heh, you would know what she wants.**_

_*sarcasm* Haha, funny. Real mature. *sarcasm*_

_**You're not mature either.**_

_AM TOO! *sticks tongue out*_

…_**really? That's your comeback?**_

_Yes it is…I couldn't think of anything fast enough._

_**Typical…just get back to the MAGIC CUPCAKE! **_

_Haha, magic cupcake…it's name shall be "Fangirl"!_

_**Why that?**_

_You'll see!_

_**I don't think I want to know…**_

_Trust me, you'll find it hilarious._

_**Ok-kay…**_

I snickered at her choice and my inside conversation with Raven, but nonetheless used my powers to make a vanilla cupcake with pink icing appear in my hand, right in front of her eyes.

She flung backwards in shock, eyes wide with surprise. "H-h-how…?" she stuttered out in disbelief.

I chuckled, the fact that she was wide-eyed and in awe of a _cupcake_ making me giggly. I mean, seriously, she was looking at me in awe, because I was holding…a cupcake. Needless to say, I fell back on the ground and rolled around laughing.

"Hn. It's just a cupcake." said a certain raven-haired teen.

I abruptly stopped laughing at his words, sat up correctly, and glared at him. He just gave me this smirk that clearly said 'I _dare_ you to deny it, I've won'. So I decided to wipe the smirk off his face with a little pink vanilla-y goodness, and chunked the cupcake at his face.

"And Fangirl hits her mark!" I shouted in triumph when the cupcake hit him right in between his eyes, throwing my arms up in a victory sign.

Naruto started guffawing, he had to hold his stomach cause it hurt so much, while everyone else stared at me in awe. Probably because I just struck the mighty 'last' Uchiha, the AVENGER, with a pink frosted cupcake…named 'Fangirl'…eh, oh well.

"Okay, so have you decided, Bethany?," I said, completely ignoring the fuming Uchiha over on the bed, who still had pink icing on his face.

"I really want you to come with us! You can have powers too! I mean, you already have some natural abilities, like your fore-sight, your stamina is great, your amazingly athletic, and I know that you are completely loyal and determined, so you'd be a great asset! And besides, it'd be kinda nice to have a familiar face around! And besides, I've missed you! This'll be a good way for us to catch up and hang out!" I said, smiling warmly at her.

Bethany gave me a thoughtful look, contemplating what I'd just said. After five minutes of tense silence, she sighed tiredly and slowly nodded her head at me, looking at me with gentle brown eyes.

Squeeling, I threw myself at her. Thus knocking her back onto the floor, where Jonathon proceeded to shout "DOG PILE" and jumped on both of us. Naruto, having the mind of a five year-old, decided to jump on us too, while laughing. Sakura giggled, then shrugged and dove for us also, making me gasp and giggle, especially when she started tickling me.

"N-No! S-Stop, I-I'm extremely t-t-t-t-ticklish! …pfft…h-hahaha…S-sto- HAHAHAHA!" I gasped, trying weakly to stop her nimble fingers from tickling me any longer.

And through all that no one, and I mean NO ONE, tried to help me….

They were all so _**dead**_…

_**Now, now, Sara! Just calm down! Don't do anything rash!**_

_Don't worry, I won't…I'll just seriously injure and maim them a little…(1)_

…_**surprisingly…I'm okay with that…**_

_That's not surprising…_

_**Don't make me hit you.**_

As everyone was laughing at my expense, a giant explosion caught our ears. Immediately everyone got into alert mode.

Sakura got up, leaving me on the ground, where Naruto offered me a hand, and I gladly took it, only to be thrown into Sasuke's awaiting arms. I squeeked, surprised, and looked up at the raven-haired teen.

He was watching the window, as were the others, and his face was scrunched up in annoyance. I poked his forehead, in-between his squished eyebrows. "You're gonna get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that." I whispered, still slightly shaken from the different atmosphere surrounding everyone, tense instead of carefree, and winked. He just stared at me in shock, and wait…was that a blush on his face? …Nah, couldn't be…

…_**Could you be anymore dense?**_

_Could you be anymore annoying?_

…_**Touché, young padwan…touché…**_

_Hn, Star Wars references don't become you…_

_**GASP! Star Wars is AWESOME!**_

_I know, that's why I said they don't become you, cause you AREN'T…_

…_**Oh, now that was a good one…**_

_Thanks! I've been saving that for MONTHS, just WAITING for you to say something about Star Wars!_

_**Very well done, I must say…**_

_Yep! OH! I almost forgot! RAVEN T. DOES NOT OWN STAR WARS IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM WHAT-SO-EVER!_

_**A disclaimer? Really? Didn't we do that in the beginning of the chap-**_

_SHUSH IT! Let's get back to the story!_

"It's them…they've found us already." said Kakashi, who then proceeded to give out orders to the alert teens.

"Sakura, Naruto, and I will stay and defeat the enemies here, while Sasuke, Gaara, Kidd, and Toshiro take the Creator and Bethany away to safety." he shouted.

"W-Wait! Why are we running? Shouldn't we all stay and fight? I can help too!" I yelled back over the sound of more explosions.

Kakashi gave me a stern look before explaining. "Sara, we can't risk putting you in danger anymore, and you can't use your powers. I've been studying your energy for a while, and noticed that whenever your energy's being used the enemy is able to find us, since it stands out so much. You'll have to lay low for a while and not use any of your powers." he said, before softening his gaze and ruffling my hair. "Don't worry, we'll make sure nothing happens to you. And I swear on my honor that Naruto, Sakura and I will come back safely. Okay?".

All I could do was nod feebly, still shocked at the swift change in events, as Kakashi jumped out the window and the sound of fighting and shouting could be heard.

Naruto swiftly walked over and stole me from Sasuke, then glomped me so hard I was seeing stars. "Don't worry Sara-chan! We'll beat 'em up so bad they'll never come back again! And no worries, we'll come back safe and sound! I PROMISE!" he cheered, grinning his signature grin at me. I smiled softly and kissed his cheek, leaving him with a faint blush.

"Okay…I promise I'll be good and stay under their radar…but don't you DARE lose to them! You guys finish this and come back as fast as possible, got it?"

Naruto nodded and gave me one more squeeze before jumping out the window with Sakura.

Everything was silent for a few moments, then Sasuke stepped forward and took charge.

"Hn. We're going to head out the back and sneak away, while they distract the enemies. We'll run, but who's gonna take them?" Sasuke asked as he pointed to Bethany and I.

Before anyone could blink, Kid picked be up bridal-style, screamed, "SYMMETRY!", and rushed out the doorway on his skateboard, while I giggled hysterically.

I didn't see what happened next, but could totally picture what happened.

Angry tick marks would form on Toshiro's and Gaara's faces before they would rush out the doorway, and chase after mine and Kid's dust trail.

Sasuke would sigh and turn to Bethany. She would meet his stare easily and a few moments of silence would go by before they both would nod and run out the doorway too.

Jonathon would stare in awe and shock, before passing out, due to an overload of emotions. Poor kid.

Still giggling, I grabbed onto Kid tighter, and buried my head in his shirt.

This was gonna be fun…

_**Being carried by Kid-sama…*sigh* You're so LUCKY! HE'S SO SEXY! KYAAA!**_

…_I'm going to pretend you didn't do that…_

_**Yeah…so am I…**_

_**Author's Note:**_

**Yo! So what did everyone think? I hope you all liked the fact that this chapter was longer and I'm SOOOO SORRY for the late update! You see, I'm starting my own manga, and that's taking up a lot of my time. If anyone wants to know more about it, just PM me or ask in a review, and I'll be sure to get back to you! I'm not gonna share too much, since I don't want anyone to take my idea. I've been hearing about how people on this site are stealing other's stories and claiming them as their own! THAT'S HORRIBLE! Please people, BE AWARE! Anyway, I may not be able to update frequently, or most likely not for many months at a time, but please bare with me! Once again, thank you to all my readers and reviewers! And to ****Arwenia****, THANK YOU! I'm so happy you reviewed and favorite storied me! XD HAPPINESS! I know my first chapter was very confusing, and I'm sorry for that, but thank you for sticking through it! I probably won't fix the first chapter, just because I'm an extremely lazy person, and because of my manga thing, so yeah…BUT THANK YOU! And I hope you'll continue reading my story! IF ALL YOU PEOPLE READING MY STORY REVIEW, I MIGHT JUST MAKE MORE CHAPTERS AND PUT MY MANGA OFF FOR A WHILE! Just sayin…so yeah…**

**REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ****J**


	11. Where Are We Running?

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey everybody! Know it's been a while, and I really don't have that great of an excuse, but here it is. I've been on vacation for at least two weeks, I was working on school stuff (you know, when school was actually still going for me, which it hasn't been for a while…), I've been drawing EPIC PICTURES OF EPICNESS, and being a total lazy-butt. So…yeah…I'm terribly, terribly sorry, and I hope you all forgive me and aren't too angry! I've decided to give myself a small break here, and so my updates won't be as fast as they…well, were in the beginning. They'll probably be far apart… BUT! Do not despair just yet! I'm going to make sure the chapters from now on are longer, and essentially better than the others, so… CHEERS! **

**I give a big thank you to all my reviewers and readers! PEOPLE! ONCE YOU FINISH A CHAPTER, REVIEW! It keeps me motivated…and chapters may come out faster the more reviews I get… **

**Well, enough of my ranting! Here's another tasty chapter! Itadakimasu!**

_**Disclaimer:**_

**I don't own anything except my ideas and OC's! Nope, nada! Zip, zero!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Where Are We Running?**

"Kid…? Y-You…okay?" I asked tentatively. I poked his motionless body with this stick I found over in the bushes, but got no response except for a small twitch and an imperceptible groan of pain.

Looking around the dense forest we were currently resting at I confirmed, to my dismay, that there was no one there to help. Seems Toshiro and Gaara hadn't caught up yet. Not to mention Sasuke and Bethany.

_**Wow…*low whistle*…I think losing that much blood could be considered lethal…right? **_

_I-I think so…is there any way to stop the bleeding?_

_**Well, first, there'd have to be an actual wound…and seeing as he just freaked out because the way he was carrying you wasn't symmetrical, I don't think there is one…*mumbles* unless you count brain damage… *mumble***_

_Wait, just a minute ago you were squeeling about how hot and smexy he is!_

_**Did I say anything about him not being hot and smexy? No, I just said I think he may have a mental problem.**_

_Oh. Well…I think I might have to agree with you there…_

_**You have to agree with me at all times, no matter what I say. Understand me, slave?**_

…

_**Yeah, I have no idea either…forget what I said…**_

…_let's just…move on…_

_**Yep…**_

When Kid picked me up and ran earlier, he dashed into the forest near the park by Bethany's house. Even though we were a good mile and a half away -the forest is freaking HUGE- explosions and battle sounds could still be heard from the direction of Bethany's house.

Well, while we were running, Kid noticed that he was holding me bridal style. To his dismay, it wasn't symmetrical. He then proceeded to choke, spurt blood from his mouth and nose, then dive bomb to the ground. I used a little of my powers to slow our descent, seeing as the enemy was already here and it wouldn't matter if they could detect me now.

Currently, we're occupying this small little clearing in the woods. The trees are still dense up top, so not much sunlight soaked through the canopy leaves. But to my delight, there were a couple wooden logs set in a circle, so I had a place to lay Kid's lifeless body and a place for me to sit.

I guess I'll just have to wait for Toshiro, Gaara, Sasuke, and Bethany to get here…

_**Hm…let's play a game!**_

_What kind of game?_

_**I Spy?**_

_Eh…nah. There isn't much to "spy" here…_

_**True, true… Baywatch?**_

…_you want to play…BAYWATCH? Do you even know how the game works?_

_**No…why? Is it bad?**_

_K-Kinda…l-let's just not play that…and besides, you wouldn't be able to play anyway, you have no physical form!_

_**Okay…then…ARGH! I DON'T KNOW! LET'S JUST PLAY FRICKIN' I SPY, GOSH DANGIT!**_

…_O-okay…_

_**Good, now I spy with my little eye…something GREEN!**_

…

…

…_seriously? Green? In a forest? _

_**Hehehehehehe~, you'll never guess which SPECIFIC green thing I spied.**_

_Fine. That tree._

_**Nope!**_

_Then…that tree._

_**No!**_

…That_ tree._

_**Nuh-uh!**_

…_that tree…_

_**Hey! You already guessed that one!**_

_No, I meant the other one._

_**Oh…well dang…**_

_Wait…you're not seriously saying I guessed right, are you?_

_**Yeah, you did…**_

_Wow…okay, my turn! I spy…something BROWN!_

_**That twig by your foot.**_

…

…_**what?**_

…_you did NOT just seriously pick that…_

_**I guessed right, didn't I?**_

_Yeah…but how-_

_**I'm in your subconscious, remember? I know what you're thinking at all times.**_

…_YOU CHEATER!_

_**Hehehehehe~! My turn!**_

_Hey, don't cut me off with your-_

_**I spy with my little eye…**_

…_gosh dangit…_

…_**something BLUE!**_

_The sky?_

_**Nope! Wait…the blue thing's getting bigger…holy crap! Run! Get up and run now! That's not just a blue blob, RUN!**_

_W-wait, what?_

And then it hit me. Literally.

A fist connected with my face, sending me backwards, and straight into the trunk of an oak. Before I even had a chance to catch my breath, it was knocked out of me by yet another fist aimed at my stomach.

I gave a shallow cough, blood spurting out in a fine spray, before I was picked up by my collar and allowed to look at my attackers face.

Stuttering in disbelief, I stared in awe of the electric blue-haired Espada.

"..G-Grimmjow…?"

Said man's grin was feral, a cruel humor showing in the curve of his mouth.

"Why, I'm honored. The Creator knows my name!"

"Grimmjow…stop. She's not to be harmed. Aizen-sama's orders," came another voice, this one smooth and cold. His eyes drifted around before honing back onto me, his pretty face emotionless.

Ulquiorra.

"Heh, right, we're just s'posed take 'er back to Hueco Mundo. Man, but I was so looking forward to pounding her face in! To be able to see the power she has in battle! Man, what I wouldn't give-"

"Enough. We're going. Her friends will arrive soon." interrupted Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow let loose a couple choice words at Ulquiorra, who ignored him, before he grabbed for me.

_**So…what do we do?**_

_You with me?_

_**Always. OH! Can you reach Bugaboo?**_

_Bugaboo? Where the heck did he run off to?_

_**I think he might have stayed with Kakashi, seeing as they've got a bromance going on right now.**_

_Oh yeah, they do, don't they?_

_**Yep…NOW CALL HIM!**_

_Right, okay! Ahem, YO! BUGABOO! YOU OUT THERE?_

_**Hai, master? What tis the problem?**_

_**You really gotta stop talking like that…**_

_**Like what?**_

_Never mind that now! Bugaboo, I'm about to get kidnapped by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, you have to get over here! FAST!_

_**Wait, what's stopping you from stopping them? You're all powerful, right?**_

…_shock._

_**Okay.**_ _**I'm down with that.**_

_**Right away, master! I shall make great haste!**_

_Good, now how fast do you think you can get he-_

"Where the heck did that dog come from?"

"…"

"Woof!"

"_Bugaboo_?" I choked out incredulously. "How the heck did you get here so fast?"

Bugaboo barked something of a laugh, before hurling himself at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow, startled, dropped me.

Bugaboo attacked relentlessly, but because he was in puppy form, it didn't cause much damage.

And then it happened.

Grimmjow kicked Bugaboo into a nearby tree.

Rage coursed through my veins, and my vision turned red.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**(3****rd**** Person POV)**

Grimmjow kicked the annoying pup away with ease, feeling the anger well up in him at the fact a little dog had taken him by surprise. Well, he showed the pup.

He smiled viciously at the limp body near the base of the tree, eyes glinting with malice. Heh, what could a little runt do against him, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, number six of the Espada? Nothing, that's what.

He started laughing. Well, actually, at first it was just minor chuckles, but then it progressed into uncontrollable fits of maniacal laughter. The sound of it could send the strongest of men running away in terror, yet for some reason, the girl in front of him didn't look the least bit frightened.

Instead, she was…smiling. Not the sweet, happy smile a crappy human child should normally have, thought Grimmjow, but one similar to his own.

Malicious, maniacal, and promising great pain to whoever it was directed at.

His laughter slowly died as he was overcome with a strange sensation. It was odd. It wasn't the thrill of the hunt, the exultation of a fight. No, it was something…new.

It quickened the beating of his heart (though some would like to dispute its actual existence), sent chills down his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He suddenly felt cold, and his ever-present sneer slowly dropped from his face.

And suddenly it clicked.

He was afraid.

The feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't rage or anything else familiar to him. No, he could see it now.

Icy butterflies of terror fluttered in his stomach, a cold sweat had broken out over his skin, and there was a coldness gripping his heart and lungs, making it hard to breath.

Grimmjow didn't like it. He was always the one to drive fear into the hearts of others, not to be the one actually afraid.

And what was it, that was making him feel so threatened, so scared?

He could not tell. It wasn't Ulquiorra, like that little pansy could scare him, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. And it definitely wasn't the little pup he'd kicked into a tree, Buga-what's-his-face. Then it could only be one thing…

…the girl.

The Creator. The one who was supposed to have full reign over the worlds unimaginable powers.

Grimmjow could deal with being afraid of that. An all-powerful being that controlled everything and had the utmost power and strength, Grimmjow could accept.

Not this little…_wench_.

A little girl, just beginning to grow up, was NOT something that should make Grimmjow scared. Definitely not.

So then, why was he shaking so much?

He didn't know. All he knew, was that she was making him feel fear like he'd never felt before.

And then the laughter started.

Just like Grimmjow's, it began as faint chuckles, barely above a whisper. But then it grew, louder and louder. The giggles turned into short bursts of laughter, before becoming deep, throaty howls.

But not the kind of laughter a puny human girl should make, thought Grimmjow. No, it was hysterical, mental patient laughter, manic at best. It made his skin crawl, and images of all the deeds he'd ever done seemed puny, insignificant when faced with the evil intent coming from this girl.

"**Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. You have angered me. Prepare for pain.**" growled the brown haired girl, her smile now gone.

"Heh, what can you do, little wench? I outta just kill you now-"

"Grimmjow, stop. The way she is now, we are no match for her. We must retreat." Ulquiorra broke in, already opening a portal to Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow, in an unusual bout of obedience, merely nodded his head with a feeble retort to Dark Sara's words, before stepping into the portal with Ulquiorra.

Dark Sara didn't even spare a glance in their direction, instead she made her way to where Bugaboo lay, carefully cradling him to her chest.

"**You will be fine. There is nothing wrong with you.**" she spoke softly, and as if by magic, the little pup's head poked up, a sparkle in his large eyes.

"Hai! I'm all better, master!" he chirped happily.

If Sara were normal, she would have thought it funny how, though he was a dog, he had 'chirped'. But Sara was not normal, far from it. She was unconscious, and Dark Sara was now present.

And she was angry.

Wanting to rid herself of her frustration and killing intent as soon as possible -because really, it was very tiring to be _this_ angry- she decided to join in the fight that was currently going on behind Bethany's house.

"Master? Where are we going?" asked Bugaboo softly. He noticed the change in her demeanor, from kind and caring to strong and silent. And, to be honest, it scared him a little.

Sensing his distress, she smiled at him softly, and scratched behind his ears, trying to soothe the young pup. It worked, and soon Bugaboo was cuddling up and snoozing against the girl's bosom, completely content.

Dark Sara swiftly made her way to Kid's unconscious form.

"**You shall wake up. Your blood loss is no problem. You are fine.**"

Kid's eyelids fluttered before opening fully. Groaning, he pushed himself off the ground, eyes slowly making their way to Dark Sara's face.

"**Come, shinigami. We are to go to battle. Are you with me?**" Dark Sara's voice was soft and strong, a clear note of authority ringing throughout her speech. She held herself with a dignity only royalty have, and her eyes held a certain strength to them, one that hadn't been there before.

'This…can't be Sara…' thought Kid wildly. Nothing matched up! Sara was supposed to be childish, impulsive, and emotional! This person standing before him was none of these. 'There's no way I can go along with her…'

But somehow, he found himself saying "Yes."

With a pleased smile and a glint in her eyes, she nodded.

"**Good.**"

With that, they were off.

* * *

"Take this! RASENGAN!" cried the lovable, blonde ninja as he tore through yet another clay 'monster'-piece.

"Naruto! Don't waste so much chakra on these weaklings! Sakura, duck!" Kakashi threw two shuriken over said girl's head, knocking away the two kunai that were sailing toward her.

Sakura nodded her head in thanks, before demolishing yet another wooden puppet, its arm poised -and pois_oned_- for her head. Shaking her fist to relieve the pain, she groaned in frustration.

'Dang, these things just keep coming! I thought this was going to be easy clean-up! And that dang Naruto keeps using his Rasengan! He needs to learn some self-control, though that might not be possible…PUPPET!'

Sakura did a quick round-house kick, sending her attacker flying into a clay bird, causing it to explode.

"They just don't stop! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto shouted, hitting yet another clay monstrosity with his Rasengan. He was growing tired quickly, and all these chakra devouring jutsu weren't helping.

Exhaustion was taking down the three ninja, slowly and steadily. And as much as the three didn't want to admit it, they needed help.

'Crap, _we_ need reinforcements…' thought Kakashi. He swung behind him with a kunai, before throwing three more at the oncoming puppets.

"Hahahahaha! Look, Sasori-danna! They're _already_ growing tired, un!" Deidara laughed heartily, already molding another clay 'masterpiece'.

"Quiet. You are irritating me." Sasori didn't even spare the blonde pyromaniac a glance, instead his eyes were focused on the fight below. Shifting his position on Deidara's clay bird, he flicked his pinky, sending another three puppets toward Konoha nin.

"B-but, Danna! Fine! Hmph!" cried Deidara indignantly, upturning his head with a sniff, arms crossed. "I was going to ask if we should use _that_ yet, but never mind!"

The red head sighed. "No, we shall not use _that_. There is no need. We shall defeat them shortly."

Deidara, already over his little tantrum, nodded in agreement. They wouldn't need to use _those_ powers on weaklings such as these. Deidara wondered idly, hands molding another chunk of clay, why it was so easy to take these three down? Hadn't they been stronger before?

'I mean,' he thought hurriedly, 'not that they would have been any threat before! Just that, they seem to have put up a weaker fight than what happened in the original story…'

Sasori, seeming to know just what was going through his comrade's mind, answered. "It's because we have the boy. Here, they are weak, because we are in the 'real' world. We should _all_ not be able to use our full power, but with the help of that boy, and the Shade's power, we have no restrictions. Strength wise, at least. We cannot use all of our jutsu, or techniques, but we do have the same amount of strength behind the attacks we can perform. Understand?"

"…I think that's the longest I've heard you speak…" Deidara's mouth agape, eyes wide in wonder.

Sasori lifted his gaze up a millimeter -his version of an eye roll- before returning his focus to the battle at-hand.

His lifeless eyes widened, a shocked gasp escaping his lips. What had happened? The area was completely destroyed! And all of his puppets…in tatters…

"D-Danna! What happened to my art, un?" Deidara looked at the scene before him, blue eyes wide.

The entire battlefield looked like it had been wiped free of life. No grass grew, the trees that used fill the expanse were gone, and the three ninja…

Were gone.

The only one standing in that expanse was a girl, long brown hair flowing in the wind. Which was odd, thought Sasori, because there _was_ no wind.

The two Akatsuki members had to lean forward slightly to catch the words that came out of the child's mouth -because to them, a fifteen year old girl was a child- her voice soft yet it held a strength unknown to normal young girls.

"**Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki. Unfortunately for you, I have been angered. You shall feel my wrath.**"

* * *

"Argh, where are they? We should have caught up to them by now!" Toshiro grumbled, still annoyed with Kid for kidnapping the Creator. Who did he think he was?

Gaara said nothing, his scowl only darkening slightly.

"Calm down, guys. You're just being impatient. Look, I see them-" Bethany was cut off abruptly, the shock of what she was seeing silenced her.

Sasuke, noticing the sudden quiet, looked to Bethany, before following her line of sight. He too stopped in his tracks, and merely watched, as did Toshiro and Gaara, once they noticed the silence.

The four stood there and watched as Sara, or what they thought was Sara, and Kid walk slowly and calmly in their direction.

Instead of the cute, outdoor clothes Sara had been wearing when they set off, she was now wearing no hat, a long black trench coat and a gray shirt and jeans. Her black ninja sandals made no sound, her coat and hair flowing in an imaginary breeze. Her eyes were cold and flat, expression fixed into something resembling bored, yet determined. Her hair was a darker shade than they remembered, only adding to the alien feeling she gave off.

Kid followed close behind, a weird look in his eyes. He seemed apprehensive of Sara, yet his actions spoke as if he were a loving servant following his beloved master.

"**You four, come with me.**"

The group jumped, four pairs of wide eyes turned to the girl.

"**We are to save Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto. They are no match for the two 'artists'. I have a plan. Come.**" and with out another glance, she jumped into the air, rocketing off in the direction the explosions were coming from.

Kid called after them, "Don't worry, it's Sara, but she's Dark now! Come on!"

The group of four gave each other a couple of looks, before they each nodded, quickly flying after Dark Sara.

Whatever was going on with Sara would have to wait, seeing as she wouldn't listen to anyone in her current state. And besides, they wanted to kick some bad guy butt.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

**Okay, I hope this really long chapter lessened your anger and filled you with happiness! (I don't really know what I'm talking about either, so don't worry if you're confused…) I hope you enjoyed, and if you've been reading my other stories, know that I shall be working on them too, and trying to get them out as soon as possible. **

**ALSO! Is anybody here a major Bleach fan like me? Have you watched the ending of it? Have you read the ending of it? Are you sad it ended too? Were there things you wish were changed? Well good news for you! I've started writing a Bleach fanfic, and so I don't give **_**too**_** much of the plot away, I'll just say this. Let me know in reviews or PM's what you wish would have happened in certain parts of Bleach, and I'll…do something~!**

**Well, I'm gonna go try and write some more for my other stories, so remember to REVIEW!**

**Sincerely, Raven T. ^_^**


End file.
